Indecisive Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss. Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.
1. Who lied best

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

Chapter#1

(Hyde's pov)

" Huh, I didn't feel anything.", states Jackie after our lips finally part. Is she kidding me right now? Jackie felt nothing? How is that possible? That kiss was…I don't even know how to explain it. Not once have I ever been left so confused after a kiss. Jackie's lips were soft, gentle, curious and inviting. She tasted of strawberries and smelled like lavender. Jackie has to be lying; I couldn't have been the only one who felt those sparks ignite when our mouths met.

" Nothing?", I ask after a minute or so of silence. To say that I'm disappointed would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong, it's not as though I wanted Jackie to be into the kiss or anything…that would mean that I like her and I don't. But…I put some of my best efforts into that kiss. For Jackie to just flat out say she felt nothing is kind of an insult. She had to have been into it, if she weren't she wouldn't have responded so eagerly.

" No, the kiss was hot and everything but…well did you feel anything?", questions Jackie before biting down on her bottom lip with a look of uncertainty. It takes just about all I have not to pull her close and kiss her senseless. If it were up to me, Jackie and I would not be talking right now that's for sure. Crap! I have got to stop thinking about Jackie this way; all I'm going to do is drive myself crazy with want. Of course I felt something, I'm not about to let Jackie know this though. Not after she just told me that said feelings weren't mutual. I'm not about to make myself look like an idiot. I'm not even sure what it was I felt, but I know that it was something.

" Uh…no. Well…no.", I affirm with a shrug. I'm so thankful to have my sunglasses on right now. If Jackie had seen my eyes just now, there is no way she would have believed me. It's better that I lied, wouldn't want Jackie to get the wrong idea. The girl has only been nagging me for how long to take her on a date? I only took Jackie out in hopes of shutting her up. Maybe now that we're both in agreement that there is absolutely nothing between us Jackie will stop bothering me all the time.

Playing with the zipper on her coat, Jackie glances over at me with a smile," Looks like you were right about us all along Steven."

Touching a hand to my lips, I take a sip from our soda," Guess so."

(Jackie's pov)

" Sooo what happens now?", I inquire with a raised eyebrow as my eyes meet Steven's. He's wearing those damn sunglasses again. I hate when Steven has those on. How have I not misplaced or broken those damn shades by now? Guess it is probably a good thing that I decided to lie, Steven felt nothing…much to my disappointment. I don't know what it is that I expected to happen. It's not like I thought Steven could ever really have feelings for me, I was just hoping that maybe he would. He might think that I only have some stupid passing crush on him, but that's not what this is. Truth is, I really do like Steven. Unfortunately, he doesn't like me…or any girl for that matter. Steven's never exactly been one to have a girlfriend; they're just not for something he wants. Ever since I have known Steven, the only girl he has ever liked was Donna. Unfortunately for him, she's with Eric…for whatever reason. Other than his brief attempts to woo Donna, I have never once seen Steven with a girl longer than two days. Guess it was dumb of me to think I could somehow change that.

"…I'm not opposed to doing it.", offers Steven with a suggestive smirk in attempts to break the tension. Figures he would say something like that. Does Steven really think that I would just sleep with him and have it mean nothing? He should know me better by now, I'm not one of those nameless whores he brings down to the basement once or twice and then never sees again. Still, I can't be too mad at him, I know he was only joking. This is one of the things I love about Steven; he knows just what to say to make me feel better.

" Take me back to the basement you pig!", I exclaim with a roll of my eyes and laugh as I shove at Steven playfully. So maybe mine and Steven's first date didn't turn out the way I had hoped that it would. That doesn't mean that I still didn't have fun. If anything, at least I finally got to kiss Steven. Oh my God, when his lips met mine I felt shudders run through me and my heart seemed as though it would burst. Of all the times Michael and I have kissed, never once did I ever feel anything near what I did with Steven.

" Yes dear.", teases Steven as the two of us share a chuckle. Hopping down from his seat beside me on the hood of the El Camino, Steven offers out his hand to me. Grasping hold of his hand, he carefully helps me down and opens the car door for me. Wow, who would have thought Steven Hyde could be such a gentleman? This is a side of him I rarely see. Whenever we're hanging out with the rest of the gang, Steven is a complete jerk. It's only the rare times that he and I are alone together that I get a peek at the real Steven. While I like trading insults and burns with him any day of the week, I look forward to the few moments like these where Steven lets his guard down.

Author's Note: As promised a new story for you all to enjoy. Let me know if you like it and I'll update this regularly.


	2. Internal monologue recap

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

Chapter#2

(Hyde's thoughts)

That kiss was amazing. How could Jackie have felt nothing? The girl has only been after me for months. First I thought Jackie only liked me to make Kelso jealous. They haven't been together in four months though. Could Jackie have really had feelings for me? If so, why lie about the kiss then? It doesn't make any sense…unless she was afraid of getting hurt. I could see why Jackie would be hesitant about telling the truth. I haven't exactly given her any reason to believe her feelings for me were mutual. Was Jackie merely guarding herself from rejection when she said she felt nothing?

There is no denying that kiss was one of the best I have ever had. Could I actually like Jackie? I already know the answer to that and it scares me. I'm not saying that I don't like Jackie, but I'm not sure if it's in the same way she feels about me. Do I find Jackie attractive? Yes. Would I pass up a chance to make out with her? Absolutely not…do I see myself ever having a meaningful relationship with her? I don't know. To be honest I have always considered Jackie to be off limits. She is Kelso's girl. They might not be together right now but that doesn't mean that they won't be again in the near future. I'm well aware of the Jackie and Kelso break up dance; they have only gotten back together how many times? While it may have been four months since they broke up, a long time for them yes, it won't last. Eventually Kelso will find a way to win Jackie over again, who am I to interfere. (End Hyde's thoughts)

(Jackie's thoughts)

Steven took me out on a date tonight. Never thought this day would come, I had a lot of fun. Steven was a total gentleman the entire time. He took me out for dinner, we went for a nice long drive and eventually we ended up at Point Place hill. It was nice, we sat for almost two hours just staring up at the stars laughing and talking. Steven finally opened up to me tonight, something I never expected him to do. At the end of the night, we kissed. The sparks were definitely there between the two of us, they were undeniable. After the kiss ended, I told Steven that I felt nothing.

…I lied. What choice did I have though? Steven could never like me. The only reason we even went on a date in the first place was so he could finally shut me up. I have only been following Steven around and begging him to take me out for the last two months. Guess that I must have finally worn him down. Had I actually told Steven the truth, I would have only been setting myself up for rejection. Much as the notion of having my heart once again stomped on is appealing to me, I think that I made the right choice. It is better this way; there won't be any awkwardness between Steven and me now. Besides, Steven could never want a girl like me, why would he? (End Jackie's thoughts)

Author's Note: this was a short chapter, I know. Ones like this where it's only their thoughts will be shortened. To the reviewer who mentioned they'd love to see Ezra and Caleb in more stories, you more than likely will. while yes I may have borrowed the names from Pretty Little Liars, Ezra is not a teacher and Caleb is not a computer hacker orphan. In this story, they're brothers and old friends of Jackie's.


	3. Or You could stay

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

Chapter#3

(Hyde's pov)

" It's getting late, I should probably go. Thanks again for tonight Steven.", declares Jackie as she breaths a tired sigh. Startled when she leans over and places a harmless peck on my cheek, my eyes meet Jackie's. What was that for? Not that I mind or anything, I just can't help the tinge of disappointment that she hadn't brought her lips to mine. Maybe Jackie and I sharing a kiss was only a one-time thing. It's not like I care or anything but who am I to turn down a chance to make out with Jackie.

" Don't mention it…ever.", I mutter as I make sure to keep my gaze fixed on the television. If Jackie wants to leave that's fine, why should I care? …Except for whatever the reason may be, I do. I would never let Jackie know this, but the last thing I want is for her to leave. It's weird and I can't believe that I am actually admitting this to myself, but I have come to enjoy Jackie's company. Every once in a while she utters a nice burn directed at Eric, Donna or Kelso. Those are always fun, who would have thought Jackie had it in her? This girl is full of surprises I suppose.

" Right…well I'll see you around.", mumbles Jackie with a hint of disappointment in her voice. It's right about now that I begin to feel the slightest bit guilty. Leave it to Jackie to make a guy feel like a jerk. Then again, I did kind of come off cold and distant toward her just now. It's not like I meant to or anything. Why do I even care? Sometimes I hate how quickly Jackie can make me second guess my actions without so much as trying. Still, I can't just let her leave without saying something.

" Wait, do you…do you need a ride or something Jacks?", I call after her as her hand reaches the door knob. It is kind of late; I'm not all that sure Jackie walking home is the best idea. If anything were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself. The least I could do is offer Jackie a ride home. What else am I supposed to do? I can't very well just let her go. Besides it's not like it would take long for me to drive Jackie home anyway.

Pausing at the basement door only briefly, Jackie zips her coat up before answering," No, it's ok. I'll probably just stay at Donna's. Good night Steven."

Not wanting Jackie to leave, I step in front of her," Or you could stay here."

" I could?", repeats Jackie with a look of confusion. Huh, she is just as shocked as I am. Did I seriously just ask Jackie to spend the night? The words came out before I ever had a chance to stop them. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, that's right I wasn't. Do I really want Jackie to stay the night? What the hell is wrong with me? This girl is messing with my head and she has no clue either. I'm not sure why I asked Jackie to stay, but what's the worse that could happen if she actually did?

" Yeah…you could.", I hear myself responding once again to mine and Jackie's disbelief. Well, she hasn't laughed in my face or left yet. Could Jackie actually want to stay? It's kind of hard to read her right now. I hope Jackie doesn't get the wrong idea. While I may have asked to spend the night, it wasn't in hopes of sleeping with her. While the thought is definitely a pleasant one, I could never use or take advantage of Jackie like that. Don't get me wrong, I have done some crappy things but I draw the line at making the best out of someone else's vulnerability.

" I'm not sleeping with you Steven.", clarifies Jackie with an arched eyebrow as she folds her arms across her chest. How did I know that's what she would think I meant. Guess Jackie knows my usual reputation with most girls a little too well. That's just the thing though, Jackie isn't most girls. She is different for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why she is, but she is. Can't really blame Jackie for assuming the worst from me, my track record speaks volumes about me.

" Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I meant Jacks.", I reassure her with a roll of my eyes. Has the thought of sleeping with Jackie crossed my mind? Many times, yes. Something tells me Jackie isn't one to engage in casual sex though. I'm not Kelso; I am perfectly capable of lying beside Jackie and keeping my hands to myself. While having a girl in my bed and not sleeping with her is a new concept to me, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to control myself. I respect Jackie way too much, to make a move without her nod of approval.

Allowing me to lead her back to my room, Jackie kicks out of her shoes," Oh, please, like sex hasn't been on your mind all night."

Shutting the bedroom door behind me, I give Jackie a playful nudge," Actually, it hasn't. But apparently it has been on yours though." …


	4. Can't be what You need

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

 _Chapter#4_

 _(Jackie's pov)_

" What? No! …Steven shut your pie hole.", I mutter with an agitated sigh. My cheeks flush a light red and I glance down at the ground. Steven doesn't know what he is talking about. I was not thinking about sex, that's like the last thing on my mind. He is the one who asked me to spend the night, what was I supposed to think? This is Steven that we're talking about. The only time he brings a girl down to his room, it's only to do one thing and it's definitely not sleeping. Why should I believe the thought hasn't crossed his mind that we would sleep together?

" You dirty little vixen Jacks.", teases Steven with a light nudge to my side. With a frown, I regard him with an irritated scowl. He must have realized that his mistake because Steven takes a cautious step back. What am I even still doing here? I could have just as easily gone to Donna's. Why the hell didn't I? Oh, that's right because Steven asked me to stay and I'm crazy about him. Sometimes I can be such an idiot. How could I have developed feelings for Steven of all people? He's never been the type to stick with one girl. What would possibly make me think that he would change for me?

" Good night Steven.", I mutter with a frown. Maybe I should just go. The last thing that I want to do is have an argument with Steven about sleeping arrangements. I'm tired, cranky and want to go to sleep. I'm not sure whatever it is that Steven had in mind, but if he was hoping to hook up that's just not going to happen. He should know by now that I'm not that type of girl. I never have been and don't plan on changing that anytime soon. So if Steven is looking for girl random girl to have sex with, he can look elsewhere because it won't be with me.

" What? No, come on. All jokes aside, I'm trying here Jackie…give me some credit.", confides Steven before kicking out of his socks and shoes. He's trying here? To do what though, I have never been so confused in my life. I have no clue what Steven is talking about. The only thing that I know for sure is that I'm exhausted and ready to go to sleep. I'll stay the night if Steven wants me to. But he had better not even think about making a move on me. Then again I should give Steven some credit. If wanted to make a move on me, he would have done so by now. Maybe he only asked me to stay as a nice gesture.

Waiting for Steven to turn away, I change into and old shirt and pair of his boxers," To do what Steven?"

Pulling back the covers of his cot, Steven sits on the edge as I climb under,"…I don't know, just to show you that you could do better than Kelso."

" Steven, I've known that for a while. Why do you think I was so smitten with you?", I question with a shy smile as I risk a glance up at Steven. I'm not even sure why I just told him that. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot right now. What was I thinking? Steven has made it all too clear that he is not interested in me. Yet here I am making a fool out of myself. Telling him that I felt nothing when we kissed earlier was the hardest thing I could have ever done. It had to be done though, why should I put myself out there for Steven just to be shot down?

(Hyde's pov)

" What do I have to do with anything Jackie?", I question with an eyebrow raised in confusion. When I told Jackie that I thought she could do better than Kelso, I meant it. All he ever did was break her heart. Jackie deserves a guy that will treat her right and care about her. She can't honestly think that I'm that guy…could she? Even if that were the case, why would Jackie even want me to be? If she wants someone better than Kelso, Jackie should know by now that guy isn't me. What do I possibly offer her?

" Everything, Steven you care about me in a way that Michael never could. When I'm upset, you comfort me. Whenever Michael screwed up, you were there. You have always been protective of me and I like that…it makes me feel safe. You're the kind of guy that I need. While you have made it more than clear that we'll never happen…at least now I know what to look for.", reveals Jackie quietly as her eyes finally meet mine. She really meant all of that didn't she? I just don't understand what it is that Jackie sees in me. Those times when I would console Jackie…I was only doing what I thought was right. Plus…she cried. If there is one thing that I can't handle, it's a girl with tears in their eyes. What was I supposed to do just leave and let Jackie bawl her eyes out? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Jackie always walked right into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder.

" Jackie, I can't be the guy you need me to be.", I point out with a slight shake of my head. Jackie has this version of the perfect guy in her head and it's just not me. It probably never will be. I have come to grips with the fact that I'm just not relationship material. For Jackie to just assume that I could be is ridiculous. I don't do romantic gestures, I never have. I'm not even all that sure what it is that Jackie even sees in me. I swear that I will never understand this girl. She has unrealistic expectations of me that I just can't live up to.

" You already are Steven.", states Jackie without any hesitation. I already am? Is she kidding me right now? Jackie can't be serious. She really believes that I could be the guy for her, doesn't she? I just don't understand it. What is it that Jackie sees in me that she likes so much? For the life of me I will never figure Jackie out. Every time that I think that I just might, she goes and throws me another damn curveball. Jackie has my head all but spinning. I'm at a loss right now; I don't know what I'm supposed to do to convince Jackie that I'm all wrong for her. Looking at her right now, I'm not even sure that I could.

Lying on top of the covers beside Jackie, I grab a blanket to throw over myself," It's late Jacks; you should probably get some sleep."

Knowing better than to argue with me, Jackie turns her back to me," Good night Steven." …


	5. Where is Jackie?

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

 _Chapter#5_

 _(Hyde's pov)_

 _(Next morning)_

Stretching out in my spot, I rub at my chest. Rolling onto my side, I open my eyes to an empty cot. Sitting up in bed, I look around. To my displeasure, Jackie is nowhere to be found. In her place, I instead find a simple note. Picking up the piece of paper, I carefully unfold it. The only words written on it are 'I won't bother you anymore'. Hopping out of bed, I throw on some clean cloths. Shoving the note in my pocket, I walk out of my room where I find Eric in the basement," Where is Jackie?"

" She took off after breakfast. Why did she spend the night? Oh, God. Hyde did you sleep with her?!", accuses Eric with a look of disgust taking over his features. Leave it to him to jump to that conclusion. What the hell would make Eric assume I slept with Jackie? So she spent the night, that doesn't mean anything happened between the two of us. Fine so maybe when I have had other nameless girls stay the night it wasn't for a sleepover. Jackie is far from a nameless girl though. She would never sleep with someone if it meant nothing, she's not me.

" What? No! We hung out late so I let her stay over, nothing happened.", I explain with a roll of my eyes. While the thought of sleeping with Jackie is definitely an appealing one, I knew it was out of the question last night. She just isn't that type of girl and never has been. I'm not all that sure I would want Jackie to be either. I admire that she has way too much respect for herself to just sleep with whatever guy throws a compliment her way. I just wish that I knew what I did wrong. What made Jackie leave?

" Well, that's a relief.", mutters Eric with a shake of his head and a sigh. I don't know why Eric would jump to that kind of a conclusion in the first place. He knows that Jackie isn't that kind of girl. Eric also knows that I would never make a move on Jackie…well unless she had wanted me to that is. I still don't understand why Jackie took off the way that she did. She didn't even bother to say goodbye. From the best of my knowledge Jackie and I had a nice time last night. What could have changed?

Pulling on my shoes, I grab my jacket," Whatever, I need to find Jackie."

Following me around the basement, Eric raises a confused eyebrow," Why? I figured you would be glad she left. Hyde…did something happen between Jackie and you last night? She left a little upset."

" What is with all the questions? We kissed, Jackie said she felt nothing. End of story.", I recap last night's events with a hint of agitation. Jackie said it herself, she felt nothing. Why should I care if she left upset? I didn't do anything wrong. …But then why do I feel guilty. Is it possible that I said something to upset Jackie last night? If I did, for the life of me I don't know what it was. I have to find Jackie though; I need to know what is wrong. Why did she leave that note for me? What could Jackie have meant by it?

" Ewww, you kissed Jackie? Hyde, she's the devil man!", exclaims Eric a little too loudly. I regard him with a menacing glare before taking a quick glance around. Eric is so lucky that we're the only two down here right now. If anyone else would have heard him say that, I would kill Eric. The last thing I need is to be grilled by Donna or Mrs. Forman. I don't want Kelso giving me a hard time either for taking Jackie out on a date, though I guess that's kind of inevitable.

"…Whatever. I'm going for a drive.", I mumble in a dismissive tone before grabbing my keys to the El Camino. Walking up the basement steps, I climb in the Camino and take off. I'm not sure where I'm going but I need to get the hell out of here. I drive aimlessly through the streets of Point Place. It's not long before I find myself parked once again at Point Place hill. This is where Jackie and I shared a kiss last night. Why the hell can't I get her or that kiss out of my mind…because it was amazing? Dammit! I really screwed up this time. Jackie took off upset and I still have no clue what the hell I did wrong. What am I supposed to do? …


	6. Hyde's interrogation, Kelso's stupidity

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

 _Chapter#6_

 _(Three weeks later)_

 _(Donna's pov)_

" Anyone else noticed how quiet the basement has been lately?", I observe after more than a half hour of silence. This is way too weird. The basement is so boring without Jackie coming around anymore. She hasn't come down to hangout since Veteran's day. I have tried more than a few times to get Jackie to come down to the basement. She never seems to want to come though, guess she finally got tired of Kelso and Fez constantly hitting on her. Can't say that I really blame her, those two have been relentless.

" You know, it has been quiet. Never thought I would say this, but I miss Jackie.", chimes in Eric much to my surprise. Whoa, did he just admit to missing Jackie? Last I checked Eric couldn't stand Jackie. This is so lame, all we do in watch television and have circle time. Sure we didn't really do much more whenever Jackie was around, but at least she livened up things. It was always amusing watching her and Hyde bicker and trade insults. Every once in a while Jackie would totally burn Kelso too and that's always hilarious to witness.

" Me too, Hyde what happened between you two?", I inquire mainly out of curiosity. This seems to catch Eric and Kelso's attention too as they both turn their gaze to Hyde. Huh, I didn't actually mean to put him on the spot the way that I did. But I know something happened between the two of them that neither wants to talk about. The question now is what. I have tried a few times to ask Jackie but she just dodges the question. That girl is really good at avoidance when she wants to be. Maybe I should have waited until I could talk with Hyde alone to say anything. I kind of just threw him under the bus just now.

" Yeah, Hyde. What did happen and don't say nothing because I already know you kissed her.", accuses Kelso with a scowl before folding his arms across his chest. Oh, great. I got Kelso going again. When he first found out about Jackie and Hyde's date, he was furious. When he later found out that the two of them shared a kiss, Kelso nearly lost it. I don't even know why he cares though. Since him and Jackie broke up, Kelso has slept with numerous girls. Why the hell should he give a damn whoever Jackie does or doesn't kiss? It really isn't any of his business.

Slowly becoming irritated with this conversation, Hyde adjusts his sunglasses with a frown," Get bent Kelso."

Regarding Hyde with a jealous stare, Kelso grabs himself a soda," Why don't you just admit that you slept with Jackie."

" Because I didn't you moron!", yells Hyde in agitation before leaning forward to frog Kelso on his shoulder. I believe that he's telling the truth. Hyde may have spent the night with Jackie, but he didn't sleep with her. He knows Jackie's not one for casual romps and wouldn't push her into anything that she didn't want to do. Hyde is a lot of things but he's not a jerk…well, fine, he can be at times. But over the years, one could say that he has sort of developed a soft spot for Jackie. I think it's kind of sweet how protective Hyde can sometimes when it comes to her.

(Hyde's pov)

" I believe you, Jackie would have told me if you two fooled around Hyde.", pipes in Donna before grabbing herself a popsicle. At least she knows that I'm not lying. …Wait, Donna has spoken to Jackie? When? Why didn't she mention anything sooner? Donna knows that I have wanted to talk with Jackie. I haven't seen her since Veteran's day and that was three weeks ago. She completely stopped coming to the basement. More than once I have tried going to her house but there's never anyone home. I'm at a loss and have no idea what to do. When Jackie gives someone the cold shoulder, she really ices them out.

" Wait, you have seen Jackie?", I question with a renewed interest. Am I the only one Jackie isn't speaking to these days? I hate this. I'm not even sure what it is that I did to upset Jackie. That's it, I've got to find out whatever it is Donna may or may not know. More importantly, I need to see Jackie. Something tells me Donna knows exactly where I can find her at too. Obviously Jackie and I didn't fool around; Kelso is a moron for thinking otherwise. Would I pass up the opportunity to mess around with her? Not sure I could say that I would. Jackie is nowhere near that type of girl though.

" Yeah, we hung out last night. Eric and I bumped into her at the Hub last week with two guys…Ezra and Caleb, I think.", recounts Donna as she resumes her seat on the couch beside Eric. What the hell? Those two ran into Jackie last week and I'm only hearing about this now? Donna knew how much I have wanted to talk with Jackie. Why the hell would she not say anything to me until now? Unless Jackie told her not to, somehow I seemed to have really screwed myself without even trying.

Sitting forward in his seat, Kelso lets out an offended shriek," Ugh! Jackie has a boyfriend?! Now how am I supposed to win her back?"

Shaking his head at Kelso's stupidity, Eric only rolls his eyes," Like you ever stood a chance Kelso."

(Kelso's pov)

" What's that supposed to mean? I do so, Eric!", I argue with a frown making its way across my face. Jackie and I might not be together right now, but that doesn't mean that we won't be. It's only a matter of time before the two of us work things out, we always do. Sure I might have messed up a lot and hurt Jackie, but that's all in the past now. I love Jackie and I want to be with her. It is only a matter of time before I figure out a way to get Jackie to forgive me again. Hyde may have kissed her, but let's face it he doesn't stand a chance even if he wanted one.

" Jackie broke up with you because you cheated on her.", reminds Donna much to my disliking. Oh, sure. Throw that in my face! That was like almost five months ago! Speaking of which Jackie and I are usually back together by now, why is this time different? Could she really be done with me this time? …No, no! I refuse to think that the two of us won't get back together. I want to be with Jackie and whether she wants to admit it or not, she still wants to be with me too. I just have to figure out a way to make her remember all the good times that we used to have.

" Oh, sure. Throw that in my face again, that was like a million years ago Donna!", I shout in frustration. Why does she insist on reminding me of all that I have done wrong? Doesn't Donna think that I know by now how crumby of a boyfriend I have been to Jackie? I know that I should have been a better boyfriend to her. People can change though. All I want is another shot at making Jackie happy. Don't I at least deserve that much? I miss Jackie and all I want is to get her back. I'm not sure how I'm going to get her back, but I'm damn sure going to try.

"…So, Jackie has a boyfriend now?", inquires Hyde changing the subject all together. That is something that I would like to know. Could Jackie have actually moved on? If she did than where does that leave me? I always figured that the two of us would reconcile our differences eventually. Now I'm not so sure anymore. I know that I still love Jackie and want to be with her. But if she is seeing someone else, how am I going to get her back? I need to know once and for all if still stand a chance with Jackie or if she has finally moved on.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Donna tosses aside the magazine she had been skimming through," I don't think she's dating either of them, but the guy Caleb sure is protective over her."


	7. Run-in at the Hub, I lied

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

Chapter#7

(Hyde's thoughts)

Jackie is seeing someone now? Since when, Donna said she wasn't sure. But it wouldn't surprise me if she was. Why did I have to lie about that kiss? Jackie only said she felt nothing because she was afraid to be rejected. The look in her eyes told a completely different story. Now what am I supposed to do? Jackie thinks that I want nothing to do with her. She couldn't be more wrong though. Never thought I would say this, but I miss having Jackie around. The basement isn't the same without her. I actually looked forward to our arguments. Watching Jackie get mad is the funniest thing, she looks so hot too. What am I going to do if she wants nothing to do with me? (End Hyde's thoughts)

(Jackie's pov)

" Jackie?", I hear a familiar voice call from behind me. Upon turning around, my eyes meet Steven's. Slowly I begin to panic; he was kind of the last person that I wanted to run into. The two of us haven't spoken since Veteran's day. Far as I am concerned we said everything that needed to be said that night. Here I all but put myself out there when I told Steven how I felt and what I saw in him. What did I get in return? The one thing I hoped that I wouldn't, rejection…heart ache. Steven made it clear he couldn't and didn't want to be the guy I needed.

" Steven…", I acknowledge in a quiet manner. I'm not exactly sure what it is that Steven wants. I do know that it's not to be with me. Three weeks ago I gave him an easy out. When I left that morning without so much as a goodbye, I did so because I didn't want to bother Steven any more than I already had. How many months did I spend trying to convince him to take me out? After the talk we had before bed, I figured that I would spare myself another rejection. I'm not going to chase after Steven, if he doesn't want me.

" Hey.", greets Steven in a gruff tone. Why did he have to come up and speak to me? I was finally doing fine. Hanging out with Caleb and Ezra these last few weeks and staying with them has cheered me up. I'm happy and laughing again and Steven hadn't crossed my mind in a few days. Now here he is and wouldn't you know my damn hearts pounding against my ribcage. This is my fault; it was my idea to drag Caleb and Ezra to the Hub. They wanted pizza but I insisted we come here, this is what I get.

" Hi.", I respond at a loss for words. What else am I supposed to say? Oh I know how about 'hey Steven, I'm really glad you stomped on my heart. Want to grab a burger sometime?' Somehow I'm not sure that will cut it. There is nothing Steven could say right now that would ease the pain that he caused me that night. I'm not even sure why I put myself out there the way that I did. I knew there was no chance Steven liked me, yet for whatever reason I deemed it necessary to put myself out there. What an idiot I was for doing that.

Taking a seat beside me, Steven removes his sunglasses," I'm sorry Jackie."

Glancing up from the menu I had been reading, I turn my attention to Steven," For what?"

" Whatever it is I did that made you stop coming to the basement.", confides Steven with a sincere look in his eyes. Wait, he is apologizing to me? This is definitely a first; I never thought that I would see this day. Here is the thing though; Steven doesn't really have anything to apologize for. Sure things didn't go like I had hoped they would, but I can't exactly hold that against him. This said, right now it sort of aches to be around Steven. That is actually one of the reasons I haven' gone out of my way to hangout down in the basement lately. It's not the only reason but it is certainly one of them.

(Hyde's pov)

" Steven, you didn't do anything wrong.", points out Jackie with a sigh. Well, if I didn't do anything wrong. Why the hell has she stopped coming to the basement to hangout? Kelso and Jackie have been broken up for a while now; this has never stopped her from coming around before. Why should now be any different? There has to be something that I'm missing. The question is what. Could Steven actually miss having me around? I always thought that he didn't enjoy my company. Could I have been wrong?

" Well, then why don't you come around anymore?", I question with an arched eyebrow. If I'm not the reason Jackie has been avoiding the basement, then what is? She used to come over every day without a fail. Sometimes there would never be anyone down there except me. I used to hate it when Jackie made an appearance those times. Jackie never failed to get on my nerves. After a while I learned to ignore her. These days, I don't mind spending time with Jackie. If anything it was always fun trading insults with her. Now Jackie doesn't come to the basement anymore and its screwed up with my daily routine of picking fights with her.

" It's not obvious? I got tired of Michael hitting on Me.", complains Jackie with an irritated roll of her eyes. Kelso, I should have guess as much. That moron is persistent when he wants something. He just can't seem to get it through his head that Jackie wants nothing to do with him anymore. She has made it more than clear yet he just doesn't seem to care. Jackie should know by now she doesn't have to let Michael keep her from the basement. Hell, I have no problem kicking the crap out of him for bothering her. It's not as though I haven't done so before. Truth be told I actually kind of enjoy it.

Taking a sip from my soda, I offer some to Jackie," Why did you leave without even a goodbye that morning Jackie?"

Stealing a fry or two from my basket, Jackie munches on a few of them," I didn't think you would care. You made it more than clear that kiss meant nothing. I didn't want to bother you anymore then I already had."

" Jackie, you told me that you felt nothing first.", I remind with a frown while folding my arms across my chest. It's the truth too; Jackie told me she felt nothing. What was I supposed to do? I had no choice but to lie and say the same. Of course I felt something though, that kiss was mind blowing. Never in my life had I ever felt so many emotions at once. Since that night I haven't been able to get our lip lock out of my mind. It has been driving me crazy and I have no idea why. …Well, that's not true. I know exactly why, I like Jackie. I like her and it scares the crap out of me. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about this.

" It's not obvious that I lied to you Steven? Of course I did but I wasn't about to tell you.", confesses Jackie in frustration and anger. Nearly choking on my soda, I cough loudly and shake my head. She lied? Is Jackie being serious right now? We both lied to each other that night? Well, I know why I did…but Jackie? All this time chasing after me and insisting that I take her out on a date. Then when I finally do and we share possibly one of the best kisses either of us has ever had and she tells a whopper of a lie? I just don't get it. was she afraid that I would have rejected her?

" Why not?", is about the only question I can think to ask right about now. If I like Jackie and she likes me, what is the big problem? Sure I could see why she is hesitant; I have never exactly been the relationship type of guy. I mean, to be honest I have only been with a girl long enough to sleep with them. After that, I never see them again. This knowledge alone is enough to scare Jackie away. I'm capable of changing though, I just haven't found the right girl to make me want to do so yet. What if Jackie is that girl though? For all I know she could be.

" Would it have made a difference Steven?", counter Jackie before raising an eyebrow. How am I supposed to know? You never gave me a chance Jacks. I mean maybe if you had it could have. Do I want her to give me a shot? Part of me is starting to think that I just might. Never in my life have I ever liked someone as much as I do Jackie. Were she to give me a shot, who knows…maybe I could finally make her happy. I'm at a loss right now. I don't know exactly what it is that I'm supposed to do.


	8. Whatever

_Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars._

 _Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review._

 _Indecisive Love:_

Chapter#8

(Caleb's thoughts)

" Jackie? There you are.", calls Ezra as the two of us make our way toward Jackie. This girl is always taking off. I swear, I'm going to get a tracking device for her one of these days. Why does Jackie always insist on wandering? She never seems to listen when Ezra or I tell her to stay put. All I want to do is eat our food and catch a movie like the three of us had planned to do. It's impossible to do this if Jackie is always taking off and not saying where she is going. The girl is going to drive me crazy one of these days I swear it.

" Quit disappearing like that…who are you?", I inquire with a frown as I place a protective arm around Jackie's waist and pull her near me. Ezra and I weren't even gone eight minutes and Jackie already has a guy probably trying to hit on her. Who the else is this guy, how does she know him? I know for a fact it's not that moron Kelso, I know what he looks like. Grasping hold of Jackie's hand gently, I make a point of eying this guy down. I'm not sure who he is but he had better back off. I'm not about to give up my shot with Jackie without a fight. While I might not have asked her out yet, we sure have gotten close and shared a few kisses. I like Jackie and I'm not about to lose her to anyone, let alone this guy.

"…Whatever.", he mutters in a dismissive tone before turning to walk off. Good ridden, it wasn't a pleasure to meet you. Jackie seems to be more than a little upset with his departure. The question is why? Was there once something between the two of them? Jackie never mentioned dating anyone else aside from that idiot Kelso. So then who the hell is this guy and why does she care if he leaves or not. God, I don't even know this guy yet and I already hate him. If Jackie likes him, I really don't understand her at all. What could she possibly see in this guy?

" Steven, wait.", pleads Jackie before grabbing hold of his arm. He stops in his tracks but doesn't bother to turn and look at her. Jackie looks really vulnerable and upset right now. I'm not sure what I am supposed to do. What if she really does like this guy? Where would that leave me? I haven't even had the chance to ask Jackie out. The last thing I want is to lose my shot. Ever since fifth grade I have had a thing for Jackie, but I could never muster up the courage to ask her out. Lately we have grown incredibly close. There have been more than a few nights where Jackie has fallen asleep in my arms. A few days ago I finally worked up the courage to kiss her. It was most definitely one of the best kisses I have ever had. We have shared more than a few since. Scary thing is I think there is a strong possibility that I could be in love with Jackie. What if this guy is the one she wants and he somehow comes between us?

Brushing Jackie's hand from his shoulder, Steven takes off from the Hub," I'll see you around Burkhart."

Grasping hold of Jackie's hand, I stop her from going after him," Jackie, what are you doing?"

" I'll be right back, I promise.", assures Jackie with a light peck to my lips. She'll be right back? Am I supposed to just let her take off after this guy? That is the last thing that I want to do. Why does Jackie even need to go after him? He took off obviously he doesn't want to talk with her anymore. I'm at a loss right now; I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If I try and tell Jackie not to go, she'll only get mad at me. I don't want to just let her go though. What else can I do though? I can't make Jackie stay; she's not my girl…well yet anyway. With hope she will be soon enough at least.

" Take as long as you need, we'll be by the car Jackie.", pipes in Ezra much to my disliking. Man, what the hell? He is seriously just going to let her go after him? We don't even know this guy! What the hell is Ezra even thinking right now? Sometimes I don't know what goes on in his head. He is really just going to let Jackie take off after a guy that we don't even know? Noticing the grateful look in Jackie's eyes, I know better than to protest otherwise. If she wants to go after this guy there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop her.

(Jackie's pov)

" Thanks Ezra…Steven, please don't leave." I all but beg as I finally catch up with him. Touching a hand to his arm, stop him from walking off once more. Steven's upset right now and he has every right to be. What was I supposed to do though, wait around and hope that he would change his mind and want to be with me? Steven said that he couldn't be the guy I needed him to me. As it just so happens, Caleb can and has been. Do I want to be with him? I don't know, maybe. Caleb is really kind, funny and honestly cares about me. I need a guy who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to show me how he feels.

" Why?", demands Steven in a cold tone not bothering to look at me. I have hurt him, this much is certain. What does he want from me? Steven is the one who pushed me away. How can he be upset that I found someone who cares about me and isn't afraid to let me know that they do? That is all I ever wanted from Steven, nothing else…I never asked much from him. How can he be upset that I did what he all but told me to do? Steven told me he couldn't be the guy I needed, so I found someone who could. I haven't done anything wrong. …But then why do I feel so guilty?

Walking up to Steven, I place a hand on his chest," It's obvious you wanted to talk with me about something."

Staring down at me with his sunglasses on, Steven does his best to remain Zen," It doesn't matter anymore."

(Hyde's pov)

" It does to me, Steven.", pleads Jackie with a desperate look in her eyes. No it doesn't. If it had, you wouldn't be with… _him_. How could Jackie just move on so easily? The girl only spent months chasing after me. Not a day went by where Jackie wasn't all but begging me to take her out on a date. Then a little over three weeks ago I finally had. The night was great; we laughed, talked, sat in silence, shared a soda and stared up at the stars. There were fireworks and butterflies when we kissed, then Jackie wanted nothing to do with me. I'm not an idiot; I know that I'm partly to blame. Like some kind of asshole I told Jackie that I couldn't be the guy she needed me to be. Who am I to blame her for finding someone that could be?

" I don't care, drop it.", I hear myself snap in agitation. The look in Jackie's eyes is one of surprise and wounded. She has to know I don't mean to take my frustration out on her. If anything, it's not Jackie that I'm angry with…it's myself. Because I was afraid of getting hurt, I knowingly pushed her away. The thought that I could actually have feelings for Jackie had me completely terrified. I didn't know how to deal with anything I felt; it was all new territory to me. Pushing Jackie away from me was the worst possible mistake that I could have ever made. Yet here I am about to do the exact same thing again. What the hell is wrong with me?

" Steven, have you met me? I never drop anything, ever.", states Jackie in a defiant tone before folding her arms across her chest. The look in her eyes now is one of a renewed determination. This girl simply refuses to give up. Doesn't Jackie know that I'm no good for her? Much as I want to tell Jackie the truth, I'm not sure if I should. What if we got together and later down the line she realized I'm not the one who makes her happy? What would I tell myself then?

" You're telling me…well I'll see you about Jacks.", I mutter in a dismissive tone as I turn to walk off. It's killing me to do this, but I know that it is probably for the best. I'm not sure what is it that Jackie sees in me, but I know that the last thing I want to do is disappoint her. What if we dated and in a few months she decided that she made a mistake and left? What would I tell myself then? I would be beyond heartbroken. It's better that I don't put myself out there and let Jackie know how I feel. I just wish I could convince myself of this.

Not knowing what else to say Jackie watches me leave, tears roll down her cheeks," I'll see you around Steven…" …


	9. conflicted and confused

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#9**_

 _ **(Hyde/Jackie's thoughts)**_

 **I'm pretty sure I just wrecked Jackie's heart. We were arguing and the whole time all I wanted to do was kiss her. I knew that it would have been wrong though. What could I possibly offer Jackie? I'm never going to be the guy she needs me to be. The girl is killing me. One day she wants nothing to do with me and the next she all but begs me not to leave. Does Jackie have any idea what she does to me? …Because I don't think that he does. Why is he being so stubborn? If he likes me, why can't he just admit it? That is not asking all that much. By now Steven should know how I feel about him. I have made it clear more than once. I'm at a loss; I don't know what else to do. …Do I like Jackie? …I don't know, maybe. I have always found her attractive. Up until recently, she was always off limits. Part of me still thinks Jackie is Kelso's girl. Sure they may not be together right now, but she always takes him back eventually. Why should this time be any different? …I know Steven thinks that it won't be, but he's wrong. Michael has lied to me one too many times. Every time he broke my heart, Steven was there. I like that about him. Plus I know for a fact Steven would never hurt me. He knows all too well the hell Michael has put me through. I have done all that I can do, now it's Steven's turn to make the next move. Whether he does or not is completely up to him. … (End Hyde/Jackie's thoughts)**

 **Author's Note: I know this was really short, chapters of their thoughts always are though, sorry. More to come, enjoy and please review. I have another chapter that I will type and probably tomorrow night. Sorry again for such a short chapter, enjoy (:**


	10. Nothing like Michael, I don't trust him

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#10**_

 _ **(Caleb's pov)**_

" **Are we done now Jackie?", I ask in irritation as she walks toward the car finally. What could have possibly taken so long? Why did Jackie even want to talk with that guy to begin with? He clearly didn't want to hear anything that she had to say. All Jackie did was waste her time. Is she into that jerk or something? Dear God, I hope not. If Jackie has a thing for that guy then there goes my chance with her. What am I supposed to do? If I come off like some kind of jealous prick Jackie's just going to become angry with me.**

" **Don't start with me Caleb.", mutters Jackie with a frown. Knowing better than to say anything else, I breathe a heavy sigh. I'm at a loss right now. I don't even know what it is that I'm supposed to do. Am I honestly just expected to ignore the fact that Jackie took off after a guy I have never even met before? The last thing I want is to pick an argument with her. Guess I just wish that I knew where I stood with Jackie is all. Up until oh about a half hour ago, I thought maybe she could be into me. Now I'm not so sure.**

" **I don't like that guy.", I find myself announcing before having a chance to think twice and shut up. This earns me an agitated scowl from Jackie. It's the truth though, what am I supposed to do lie? I'm not just jealous of him either. It would be a lie if I said that wasn't a little part of it. There is just something about the guy that I just don't like. Of course if I tell Jackie this for all I know she could shut me out completely. That is the last thing that I want. I'm at a loss right now, no matter what I say I'm going to come off like a jealous prick.**

" **You said the same exact thing about Michael.", points out Jackie with a roll of her eyes. She's not wrong, I did. How right was I in my assumptions of him? Kelso treated Jackie like dirt. He repeatedly cheated on her and yet she continued to forgive and take him back. I'll never understand Jackie, why would she want to stay with someone who hurt her constantly? Wouldn't she much rather be with a guy that knew how to treat her right? It's not just Jackie though, seems a lot of girls prefer jerks. I'll never understand what goes on in a girls head, I swear.**

 **Opening the car door for Jackie, I climb in the other side," And I was right about him. How many times did that moron break your heart?"**

 **Scooting over beside Ezra, Jackie stares out the window with a sigh," Steven wouldn't do that."**

" **How do you know that?", I inquire with an arched eyebrow. Jackie answered without any hesitation. How can she be so certain this guy is any different from Kelso? For all she knows he could be worse. Jackie doesn't even seem to care. Could she really like this Steven guy? What could she possibly see in him if she does? If Jackie's into him then where does that leave me? For a brief second I thought there was a chance that she could actually like me as much as I do her. Maybe I was wrong. Now what am I supposed to do?**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **...I just do Caleb.", I answer quietly with a tired sigh. Why does Caleb insist on being such a jerk right now? The last thing I want is to sit here and have a conversation with him about Steven. It's not really any of his business how I do or don't know he will hurt me. Not that it even matters either way. Steven doesn't even want to talk to me currently. I'm not even all that sure what it is that I did wrong. There we were having a nice conversation and then these two show up. The next thing I knew Steven couldn't get away from me faster. Why does he have to constantly push me away? I have been nothing but honest with him…well except when I lied and told Steven that I didn't feel anything. But I came forward and told him the truth. What else does he want from me?**

" **Who is that guy Jackie?", asks Ezra after a minute or so of silence. That's right those two don't know Steven. Should I tell them the truth? Should I admit that he is a friend of Michael's? Know what will happen when I do. Caleb will assume that Steven is just like him. He couldn't be any further from the truth though. Steven is nothing like Michael, he actually cares about me. He might not say that he does or show it all that often, but I know that he does. Why else would Steven go out of his way to comfort me whenever Michael made me cry?**

" **He is a friend of Michael's, but he is nothing like him Ezra trust me.", I reassure quickly at the looks on both of their faces. Sure Michael might have been a horrible boyfriend that always hurt me. That doesn't mean that Steven would do the exact same thing if we ever wound up together. Not that I'll ever have the chance to prove either of them wrong. Steven wants nothing to do with me and I have no idea why. I don't know what it is that I'm supposed to do right now. Not only that but now Caleb is upset with me. I can't win today it seems.**

 **Glancing over at me, Caleb shakes his head with a sigh," You really know how to pick them don't you Jackie? What makes this guy any different from Kelso?"**

 **Climbing out of the car, I follow Caleb and Ezra inside their place," Steven is the one I would always run to when Michael screwed up. He used to hate consoling me but has grown really protective of me, Steven punched a guy for calling me a bitch."**

" **Isn't Hyde's track record with girls worse than Kelso's?", ponders Ezra before taking his coat off and tossing it aside. How did I know that he was going to say that? Fine, yes. So maybe Steven doesn't have the greatest track record when it comes to girls. He's never been with one longer then a few days. Who is to say that he couldn't change though? Steven has been nothing but sweet to me. He has a different side of himself that I only get to see at times. I know those two worry about me, but I really don't think Steven would ever hurt me.**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **Are you kidding me? I have never seen that guy with one girl for more than two days.", pipes in Caleb with a roll of his eyes. Well, he definitely said what I was thinking. What is Caleb's problem? He is acting like he's threatened by this guy. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Caleb likes Jackie more then he cares to admit. Can't really say that I blame him if he fell for her. The girl is beyond beautiful. I could never make a move on Jackie though. She is one of my oldest friends. I know that she and my brother have gotten close these last few weeks, but I didn't know how much Caleb cared for Jackie until he laid eye's on this guy Hyde.**

" **...People can change.", acknowledges Jackie in a soft voice. One look at her and I can see just how much she wants to believe that. Jackie likes this guy Hyde almost as much as Caleb likes her. What makes her so sure this guy wouldn't break her heart just like Kelso has time and again? Much as I hate to admit it sometimes I wonder if Jackie is too trusting. If she isn't careful she could very well end up hurt again. While I may want to i'm not about to tell Jackie who she can and can't see. Guess all I can do is hope that she is right if she decides to try and pursue things with this guy further.**

" **Not that quickly, I don't trust him.", states Caleb in a bitter tone. If he's not careful all he is going to do is push Jackie away. I know right now that is the last thing that Caleb wants. He likes her a lot and it has never been a secret how much he despised Kelso. If he hasn't come along and swept Jackie off her feet the way he did who knows those two might be together right now. I know Caleb wants his shot with her already but he is never going to get it if he insists on acting like an insecure jealous jerk.**

 **Placing an arm around Jackie's shoulder, I offer her a concerned smile," Just be careful is all Jackie."**


	11. It's only Me

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#11**_

 ** _(Ezra's pov)_ **

**" Mind if I come in?", I question as I stand just outside the doorway of the guest room Jackie has been staying in. When the three of us got home earlier, we all ate in a tense silence. My parents tried asking Jackie what was wrong but Jackie insisted it was nothing and took off to her room. She hasn't been out since and that was a few hours ago. Everything Caleb said before must have really gotten to her. He doesn't know when to shut the hell up at times I swear. Sure Jackie may have misjudged Kelso and forgiven him one too many times but that's not to say this Hyde guy is just like him.**

 **" Yes, I do. Now go away.", I hear Jackie answer with her back to me. Whoa, what did I do? Caleb was the one acting like and insecure prick not me. All I want is to make sure Jackie is alright. I'm pretty sure that I don't want my head taken off for doing so though. Maybe I should proceed with caution, for all I know Jackie could be mad with me as well. I'm not sure what for though, far as I know I haven't done anything wrong. It wouldn't shock me if Jackie naturally assumed I was here to lecture her, but I'm not. All I want is to keep Jackie company and maybe find a way to get her to smile again.**

 **" It's only me, Ezra. All I want is to hangout Jackie, I promise.", I confide before taking a cautious step in the room. Nothing has been thrown at my head yet, this is a good sign. Jackie should know by now I'm the last person whose going to try and lecture her. All I want to do is make sure she is alright. If I could succeed in making her smile even just for a bit that would be great too. Caleb on the other hand is a whole different story. He is hellbent on convincing Jackie that this guy Hyde is all wrong for her. While I understand that he wants her all to himself, acting like a possessive prick won't help his cause.**

 **" Yeah, come on in Ezra.", answers Jackie with a tired sigh. Poking my head through the bedroom door, I cautiously step into her room and close the door. That was easier than I thought it would be. I did not expect Jackie to let me in. Not that I did anything wrong, just thought maybe she would want to be alone and not deal with anyone. Caleb was kind of an asshole before. He might not have meant to be but he really upset Jackie...well more than she already was. Guess her talk with that guy Hyde didn't go too well.**

 **Handing Jackie her plate of dinner, I take a few bites of my own," Caleb means well Jacks, he's just kind of an idiot."**

 **Shaking her head with a chuckle, Jackie takes a sip from my drink," At least I'm not the only one that has noticed."**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

 **" Don't stay mad at him forever Jackie, he likes you a lot.", confides Ezra with a light nudge. Glancing down at my hands, I bite down on my bottom lip. Truth is I know that Caleb's into me. I kind of like him too, but I love Steven. Not that it even matters how I feel about him anymore. Steven has made it more than clear that he wants nothing to do with me. Things couldn't be worse, I thought for sure that once I told him the truth Steven would admit he liked me. Guess I couldn't have been more wrong. Maybe I just wanted Steven to see me as more than Michael's girl. I'm not sure that will ever happen though.**

 **" Could I at least stay angry with him for tonight Ezra?", I question when he wraps me in his arms for a hug. This is nice, spending time with Ezra is exactly what I need tonight. He and Caleb are two of my oldest friends. It's nice to know that I could fall asleep in Ezra's arms and not have to worry about him making a move on me. He would never do anything like that. Sometimes I think he looks at me like a little sister. Ezra is one of the only people that I can tell anything to and he'll listen...well him and Steven. He might have done so unwillingly at times, but I know for a fact that he cares about me.**

 **" Sure that's alright with me Jackie. Come on, lets lay back and watch a movie.", offers Ezra as he finishes the last of his dinner. Climbing into his arms, I lay back against him with an exhausted breath. This is great, I could fall asleep in Ezra's arms and be completely content. He's kind of like an older brother to me. Maybe Ezra isn't as protective like Caleb though thankfully. He is more than happy to allow me to make my own mistakes. Michael was definitely one of them that much is for sure. What I ever saw in him is beyond me, all he ever did was hurt me.**

 **Resting my head on Ezra's shoulder, I close my eyes in exhaustion," Stay in here with me tonight Ezra?"**

 **With a mere nod of his head, Ezra kisses my cheek sweetly," If that's what you want Jacks."**

 **" It's what I want Ezra.", I answer in a sleepy voice before pulling a blanket over the two of us. If there's ever a place that I feel safe, it's right here in Ezra's arms. He makes me feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me when I'm with him. Steven does the same exact thing. All I want is for him to realize how much I want to be called his girl. That isn't asking all that much, is it? I don't think that it is. When is Steven going to realize this? Sure I might have feelings for Caleb, he's one of my oldest friends. Whatever feelings I have for him pale in comparison for what I see in Steven. I'm not sure if him and I will ever wind up together though and it kills me.**

 **" I'll stay then Jackie.", agrees Ezra with a smile and hug of my waist. Touching a hand to his chest, I nuzzle in close. I'm so tired right now. All that I want is to fall asleep and not wake up until at least ten o'clock in the morning. What makes it all the nicer is spending some time with Ezra. We get along and he knows how to make me laugh and smile like no one else. Guess since Steven is likely not an option for me anymore maybe I should give Caleb a shot. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. I know that he only acted the way he did earlier because he was threatened by Steven. But now it is obvious that he has no reason to be since he won't even speak to me.**

 **" Could we watch a movie in the morning though Ezra? I'm really tired right now.", I mumble into his side as I hug his chest tightly. Smirking when he holds me just as tight, I close my eyes once more. I'm ready to call it a night. If Ezra hadn't come knocking on my bedroom door I would probably be fast asleep right about now. After everything that has happened today, how could I not be? I'm really glad that Ezra and Caleb's parents are allowing me to live with them. Who knows where my mom took off to, but living in my house alone is not an appealing option for me. At least I know that I'm not alone and safe.**

 **" Yeah...yeah, we could do that Jacks. Close your pretty little eyes and go to bed.", whispers Ezra into my ear before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Nudging my face into his side, I slowly begin to drift off to sleep. It's not long before I'm out cold. I'm not sure what is going to happen between Steven and I if anything, but at least I know that I have Ezra and Caleb. Those two are all that I need these days. I know that they would never let anything or anyone hurt me. If anything I know that Caleb will treat me with nothing but respect if the two of us end up together. I would rather be with him then alone or worse back with Michael. I know Caleb would never let anything happen to me and that he would also take care of me.**


	12. Anything for you Doll

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#12**_

 _ **(Caleb's pov)**_

" **Still not talking to me?", I inquire before knocking lightly on Jackie's bedroom door. She's ore than a little upset with me currently. Jackie has every right to be too, I was sort of a jerk toward her last night. It wasn't something that I could help though. I'm in love with Jackie, the notion of her with another guy turns me into an insecure asshole. This guy Hyde could be a real threat to me if she's not over him. They may not have dated but Jackie has had a thing for him for a while. How am I supposed to compete with him if she still does? The last thing I want is to lose Jackie to another guy. If I'm not careful though I could lose her to my own stupidity.**

" **She's still out cold, sorry Caleb. We were up late talking.", admits Ezra with an exhaust sigh. Jackie is curled up in his arms and he's holding her close. What the hell? Why is Ezra cuddled up with Jackie? He knows how much I like her. Is he trying to move in on Jackie? ...No...no! Ezra would not do that to me. He is my brother for christ sake. Of all people, I can trust him. If anything Ezra was probably explaining to Jackie that I'm an idiot and she that shouldn't stay mad at me forever. Still why is he in here though, did she ask him to stay? I know that I shouldn't but I can't help but envy Ezra the slightest bit. He got to have Jackie asleep in his arms all night.**

" **Jackie asked you to stay?", I question unable to hide the hurt in my voice. It is killing me to see her lying in Ezra's arms. I know that he would never make a move on her, but I want to be the one who gets to hold her. Will I ever get the chance to be that guy? Since we were probably eight I have been in love with Jackie. She's supposed to be my best friend, Ezra and I have known her forever. But I can't help it, she's the one that I want. If Jackie will let me, I want nothing more but the chance to show her I'm the guy she's meant to be with. That isn't asking all that much.**

" **I asked him to stay, yesterday was hell and I wanted my oldest friend Ezra by my side.", acknowledges Jackie with a sleepy yawn. Watching as she sits up in Ezra's arms, I take a cautious step into her room. She spoke to me, that has to be a good sign at least. If Jackie were still angry with me, I wouldn't be standing here right now. This is my chance to get back on her good graces. All I have to do is not say or do anything stupid and I will be in the clear. Sounds easy enough but I'm not for being a moron at times when it comes to Jackie. It's not something that I can help though, the thought of her another guy makes me do crazy things.**

 **Kicking at the ground sheepishly, I glance down at my hands," Jackie, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. If you never want to speak with me again, I'll understand."**

 **Standing from her spot in Ezra's arms, Jackie walks over to hug me," Stop being such a drama queen Caleb, it's very unbecoming of you."**

" **So does this mean you forgive me?", I ask quietly as I stare down at Jackie in my arms. I hold her close against me not wanting to let go. My heart skips a beat when Jackie's eyes finally meet mine and she smiles. Yeah, I'm a goner. I knew that I would be from the start, but I don't care. Jackie is the one that I want to be with and that's all there is to it. Whatever I have to do to prove I'm the right one for her...she's more than worth it. What I wouldn't give to be able to lift her chin and push my lips against hers. The thought of kissing Jackie until her knees go weak and she falls against me is all too appealing.**

" **We'll see, could you maybe not be such an idiot Caleb?", ponders Jackie with a teasing smile before her lips meet mine. This takes me completely off guard and I stare down at her with a baffled expression. Coming to my senses finally, I push my lips against hers as my arms wrap around her waist. I'm not sure what this means, but I'm not about to over think being able kiss Jackie. I have only wanted to be able to for how long? I'm not sure what this means but right now I don't care. Jackie has yet to push me away and I'm more than thankful that she hasn't.**

" **Guess I could work on that Jacks.", I promise with a silly grin taking over my features. Allowing Jackie to lean her fore head against mine, I smile down at her. While I don't know what any of this means, I honestly don't care. For once I have Jackie in my arms and that is all that matters. Do I still think Hyde could be a threat to me? I'm not certain but I'm not about to give him the chance to swoop on and snag Jackie from me. What is important right now is that I don't allow myself to ruin a good thing and send her running into any other guys arms. This is my shot to show Jackie how amazing we could be together and I'm not about to blow it.**

 **Clearing his throat loudly, Ezra pushes his way past the both of us," Guess I'll just leave you two be."**

 **Touching a hand to Ezra's arm, Jackie offers a shy smirk," Hey Ezra, thanks for staying with me last night. It meant a lot."**

" **Anything for you doll face.", confides Ezra with a light shove. He's a good friend to Jackie, always has been. I don't know how I could have ever considered even for a second that he would go behind my back and move in on her. Ezra is my brother, he doesn't have it in him to hurt me that way. I'm glad he was here to cheer Jackie up last night. When we got home, she was more then agitated with me. Jackie wanted nothing to do with me last night. Can't say that I really blame her, at one point I went out of my way to be a jerk. I couldn't shake the notion that she wanted to be with Hyde. Part of me still can't but I know that if I want to be with Jackie, I can't let on how jealous I am of him. ...**


	13. Don't go, You were right

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#13**_

 _ **(Eric's pov)**_

" **Hey Hyde, where did you disappear to yesterday?", inquires Donna when Hyde emerges from his room. Huh, she read my mind. I was two seconds away from asking Hyde the exact same thing. He took off pretty quickly the other day. If I didn't know any better I would say Hyde became more than a little unsettled at the thought of Jackie seeing someone. That simply can't be so though, Hyde made a point of letting it be known that he had no feelings whatsoever for Jackie. Something tells me he may have been partly lying though. While I might not know what happened the night of their date a few weeks ago, I know that Hyde's been more of a tool than usual.**

" **I had someplace that I needed to be.", answers Hyde in a gruff tone. Oh well that just clears everything up now doesn't it. Could he have been anymore less specific? Something tells me that Hyde is hiding more than he cares to let on. I don't get him, he acts like he could careless about anyone or anything. That just isn't the case though, I know he gives a damn about Jackie whether he wants to admit it or not. Hell, I have seen Hyde go out of his way to try and get Kelso caught in a lie. Why would he do that if he didn't give a crap about Jackie getting hurt? I know he probably thinks that I'll rag on him if he fessed up to liking Jackie and...well I would. But that's what friends do, he should know that at the end of the day all Donna and I want is for him to be happy...even if it is with the devil.**

" **Anywhere in particular?", I ponder out loud before grabbing myself a drink. Who am I kidding, Hyde's not going to give anymore information than he already has. Something tells me by his demeanor that he sought out Jackie. I'm guessing things didn't go too well though. Hyde has been more irritable than usual since he came home the other night. Should I bother telling him Jackie might stop over today? What if their last talk wasn't on the friendliest of terms. Something tells me her presence could only spell disaster if that's the case. Hopefully Hyde won't be here when and if she shows up.**

" **Nowhere worth mentioning.", mutters Hyde in a gruff tone. Shaking my head at him, I take a drink from my soda. How did I know that would probably wind up being his answer. I'm not sure why I even bother sometimes. If he doesn't want to tell me anything I'm not going to bother trying to pry. I'm not sure what or if anything is going on between Jackie and Hyde, but whatever it is I hope they keep Kelso in mind. From what I can tell he has no clue that Hyde is into Jackie. He hasn't really talked much about her since their date. When Kelso heard those two went out he was not happy one bit. If he thought for a second something was going on between those two Kelso would lose it for sure.**

" **Jackie's supposed to be on her way over.", pipes in Donna in an attempt to get a reaction out of Hyde. By the look on his face it must have worked. Wow, he does not seem all too thrilled. Something did happen between those two. Whatever it was will come out eventually. Maybe Jackie coming over is a good thing. If anything it will me entertaining watching those to attempt to sort whatever is or isn't going on between them. Hyde is going to deal his feelings or lack there of toward Jackie eventually, he can't avoid them or her forever. If they somehow end up together...I'll be creeped out to say the least but I'll get over it.**

" **Oh you mean she's finally going to grace us with her presence?", inquires Hyde in an agitation tone. Aww, he's missed Jackie. Never thought I would live to see this day. Their interaction with one another has always been tense. If Jackie and Hyde aren't at one anothers throats, he's consoling her over something Kelso has done. He would never admit to it, but Hyde cares a great deal for Jackie. She needs him and I think that's not something Hyde's used to. At the same time I think he doesn't mind it so much. No one has ever really come to depend on Hyde and I think he likes that Jackie does at times. I'll never understand those two, one day they hate each other and the next Jackie's seeking Hyde out for comfort.**

 **Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Donna unwraps a Popsicle and takes a bite from it," Yeah, aren't we all so lucky."**

 **Walking down into the basement, Jackie regards Donna with a scowl upon overhearing her," I heard that you lumberjack."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Jackie.", I manage to get out in a gruff manner. She's more than likely not all too thrilled to see me right about now. When we last talked a day or so ago I kind of brushed her off and went on the offensive. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I'm not so sure, I know that I hurt Jackie by doing so. It wasn't my intention and I'm not sure why I pushed her away like I did. When I saw her with that other guy though, I kind of lost it. I'm not one to care about who a girl does or doesn't see, but Jackie seems to have gotten under my skin. She's grown on me and I care a great deal for her. It scares the hell out of me too because now I stand the chance of getting hurt.**

" **Steven.", responds Jackie in a cold manner. Guess that I kind of deserved that. Our last encounter was unpleasant to say the least. I know that I shouldn't have acted the way that I did, but I couldn't help myself. When I saw that guy put his arms around Jackie's waist, I felt jealous. I wanted to be the one to hold her but I wasn't. This is all new territory for me, I've never felt anything for a girl before. Jackie seems to have wormed her way into my heart though. If I'm not carefully I could very well end up with bruised shins. That's kind of the last thing that I want right now.**

" **Can we talk?", I question in a desperate attempt to try and reconcile some of the damaged I caused the other day. The last thing I want is Jackie to hate me, I owe her the truth. She deserves to know that I only acted the way that I did because I was envious of that prick. It's time that I'm honest with Jackie once and for all. I'm not sure how she'll react and that terrifies me. It's not exactly a secret that Jackie's into me. The girl has only been after me for months. At first I figured she was only into me in some attempt to make Kelso jealous, but now I'm certain that's not the case. For some reason I have yet to figure out Jackie honestly likes me and I haven't a clue why.**

" **About?", inquires Jackie with an arched eyebrow before folding her arms across her chest. She is not going to make this easy for me. Then again, why would she? I all but crushed Jackie with my indifference the other day. All I want is a chance to make things right with her. That's all that I want. If she'll listen to me, I intend to finally tell Jackie how I feel about her. While the thought scares me half to death, it's something that I need to do. She's put herself out there for me more than once, now it's my turn to the same with her. I'm not afraid she'll reject me, I'm more worried about being slapped across the face. Jackie hits really hard when she's angry.**

 **Standing from my chair, I take hold of Jackie's hand and pull her toward my room," Jackie, please?"**

 **Reluctantly allowing me to lead her into me room and close the door, Jackie takes a hesitant seat on my cot," You want to talk Steven, so lets talk."**

" **Jacks, I want to apologize for how I acted towards you the other day. You didn't deserve to be treated like that and I'm really sorry.", I disclose in a rushed manner before she has a chance to intervene. A single tear rolls down her cheek and I tense. Guess I hadn't realized how badly I had hurt her. That was not my intention, I never meant to make Jackie cry. It's killing me to see her like this. All I want to do is pull her into my arms but I'm not sure she would let me. Why do I have to be such an idiot at times. I'm not even sure why I was so threatened by that guy, I know for a fact that I could have taken him in a fight if needed.**

" **It doesn't even matter anymore Steven, you were right, we don't belong together.", mutters Jackie in a defeated manner. Her words cut me to the core. Does she really believe that? Maybe I did when I said them, but not anymore. Jackie has been all I have thought about recently. If she's ready to give up on the two of us, what am I supposed to do to convince her otherwise? I want to be with Jackie more than anything. There has to be a way that I can show her this. She deserves to know that I'm willing to put myself out there and be with her. Jackie is the only girl that I have ever wanted to be with.**

" **No, I was wrong Jackie. I was wrong and I know this now.", I all but plead with her. Grasping hold of Jackie's hand, I pull her into my arms. Holding her close against me, I gently kiss away her tears. I'm not the brightest guy, I'm aware of this. But all I'm asking for is the chance to show Jackie that I could be the one she depends on and needs. I want nothing more than to be the one that she runs to when things get rough. To be honest, I think that I'm in love with Jackie. That's something that I have never been before and she's slowly making me fall for her more and more. I'm not even afraid to admit this to myself.**

" **...I should probably go Steven.", whispers Jackie before glancing up at me with tear filled eyes. She's just going to leave? That's it? Jackie wants to leave and there is nothing that I can do to stop her. I can't make her stay if she doesn't want to. Guess maybe this is it. I had my chance with Jackie and I blew it. She put herself out there for me the other night and what did I do? I pushed her away. Because of my own damn insecurities and jealousy, I rejected Jackie and now she more than likely wants nothing to do with me. Can't say that I blame her. It's killing me to know how badly I caused Jackie pain.**

 **Standing from my seat on the cot, I block Jackie from leaving," Jacks...please don't go?"**

 **Making her way past me, Jackie glances back at me with a heart broke look in her eyes," I'm sorry Steven, I can't allow another guy to walk all over my heart and then ask for forgiveness."**


	14. Dude, what the hell

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#14** _

**Waiting until it's a little past eleven, I sneak out of the basement and drive over to where Jackie's staying. Climbing out of the camino, I grab a few pebbles and toss them at what I hope is her bedroom window. After a few attempts a light in the room turns on and Ezra pokes his head out of the window," Man, what the hell?"**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **...I thought this was Jackie's room.", admits Hyde with a frustrated sigh. Well, obviously I kind of figured that. Why the hell would he toss rocks at my damn window? Great what the heck does he want? Jackie came home upset earlier and I'm only to assume it was because of Hyde. I'm not positive but I don't think she wants to see him anytime soon. Somehow I doubt that he'll listen if I just told him to get out of here. I'm at a loss right now. All I want to do is go back to bed and hold Jackie in my arms. Why is it every time I'm perfectly content with a beautiful girl like Jackie in my arms some jerk has to come along and ruin things for me. What am I supposed to do if Caleb finds out Hyde is here? He'll throw a shit fit.**

" **It is, she's sleeping.", I point out with an irritated frown. Come to think of it I was too before you woke me up. What does this guy want from Jackie? The other day he didn't want anything to do with her and now he's throwing pebbles at her bedroom window? If this is Hyde realizing he's an idiot for letting Jackie slip through his fingers...well I guess I feel bad for him. This girl is head over heels for him and he all but rejected her. He has to be kicking himself for doing such a stupid thing like that. I know that if I were in Hyde's shoes, I would be in a panic as well. He could have very well screwed himself out of a good thing with Jackie all because he was scared to put himself out there for her.**

" **Why the hell are you in Jackie's room?", exclaims Hyde with a jealous scowl. Why am I in Jackie's room? Why the hell wouldn't I be? She is only one of my oldest friends in the entire world. I don't have to explain myself to this guy. I'm allowed to as much time with Jackie as I want. He's the one who messed things up with her not me. If Jackie wants nothing to do with him there isn't much that he can do about things. Couldn't he have at least waited until the morning to come over? Who the hell comes over to someones house in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep to talk with them? Something tells me that Hyde's not going anywhere anytime soon. I don't know what he expects me to do. I'm not about to wake Jackie up, she only just fell asleep an hour or so ago.**

" **I fell asleep on the floor watching tv. Why the hell are you here? If my parents wake up you're dead.", I advise with an exhausted huff. It's a little after midnight and I'm tired as hell. If my parents get woken up, not only is Hyde a dead man but I will be too. If he's not going to leave the least he can do is keep it down. I'm not about to let him come up here either. Why the hell should I? Hyde has done nothing but cause Jackie pain and make her cry these last few days. The poor girl told me how she all but poured her heart out to this guy and he handed it back to her. I'm not about to let him hurt Jackie all over again. If Hyde were to come up here and he cause Jackie to cry, I would be forced to kick the crap out of this guy.**

 **Startled from her sleep, Jackie rubs at her eyes before crawling out of bed," Whats with all the noise? Ezra, who are you talking...Steven."**

 **Staring up at Jackie, Hyde takes off his sunglasses," Jackie."**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **What are you doing here? You're going to get me in trouble Steven.", I snap in a hushed voice. Why the hell is Steven here? What could he possibly want from me? It's after midnight, I should still be asleep. But I'm not. Why am I not dreaming? Because Steven is a moron and chose to come over in the middle of the night. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm fairly certain that I said all I needed to say to Steven in the basement earlier. He had his chance with me and he messed it up. If Steven thinks that he can just show up, take off his sunglasses and beg for me to give him one more chance than he has another thing coming. I'm not the same girl I was with Michael. I know when I deserve better now.**

" **I just told him the same thing.", complains Ezra with a growing frown. It's the truth too, if Steven woke up Caleb or his parents, I would be dead meat. I doubt they would kick me out but I'd definitely be lectured. Forget if Caleb were to find out. He would probably try and pick a fight with Steven. That's the last thing that I want. Steven would wipe the floors with Caleb and not even think twice. He likes me, this much I'm sure of. Kind of puts a lot if things into perspective. I never understood why Caleb felt so threatened by Michael. Then Ezra let slip that his brother was into me and suddenly it all made sense. Do I like Caleb? I'm not sure, maybe a tiny bit. We're such good friends though, I'm not sure dating would be a smart move. What if things ended badly and I lost an amazing friend?**

" **Steven, you need to go.", I warn in a tone that clearly says don't test me. It's not that I don't want to see him, I do. But am I willing to get in trouble? Not a chance. Why couldn't whatever Steven has to talk about wait until the morning? Why did he have to come over at such a late hour and wake me up? What is so important? Ezra's not about to leave me alone with Steven. Why would he? Far as he is concerned, Steven is bad news. Ezra has seen me cry a few times this week over Steven. I wouldn't say that he hates him, but I know that he's not a big fan of him. Honestly the only thing that I really want to do is crawl back into bed, close my eyes and fall back asleep. I really don't think that's asking too much.**

" **I'm not leaving until we talk Jackie.", declares Steven before folding his arms across his chest. Staring down at him at a loss for words, I shake my head in frustration. Why does everything have to be such a hardship with Steven? He had his chance to talk with me this afternoon. Steven brought me into his room and we talked. The conversation literally went nowhere. I just really did not want to hear anything that he had to say at the time. Why should I? Steven really crushed me, I put myself out there for him. I truly liked Steven and he didn't even give a damn. Part of me wanted to believe that there was a chance Steven could have felt the same way back. He says that he does, but I don't believe him. How could I? He hasn't given me a reason to. How do I know Steven isn't just trying to sleep with me? What makes me any different from every other girl he has pursued?**

 **Letting out a tired groan, I rub at my eyes," Steven all I want to do is go back to bed. Couldn't whatever you have to say wait until tomorrow?"**

 **Scaling a nearby tree, Steven quietly climbs through the bedroom window," No. ….Look, just give me five minutes Jacks. Please."**

" **Dude, what the hell. My parents bedroom is right down the hall.", whispers Ezra in a low hiss. Seriously has Steven lost his mind? What the hell does he think that he is doing? If he wakes up Ezra's parents or Caleb, I am done for. What the hell am I supposed to do? Steven obviously isn't going to listen if I tell him to leave. Why won't he just go home? It's really late and I am not in the mood to talk right now. If Steven were smart he would turn around and climb right back out that window, get in his Camino and go back to the basement. All he has succeeded in doing is royally pissing me off. Steven had better be careful, I will not hesitate to kick him in the shin, not like I haven't done it before.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Steven, if you get me in trouble I swear I'll kill you.", snaps Jackie with an agitated scowl. Note to self, do not make her any more angry than she already is. Something tells me Jackie would not hesitate to kick the crap out of me. Couldn't she at least give me a shot to try and do the right thing? I know that the way I treated Jackie a few days ago was wrong. If I were able to take the way I acted towards her back, I would in an instant. She has to know that I made a mistake and was insecure when I saw her with Caleb. How could I not be? The guy might not have dated Jackie but the two of them have a whole history together that I know nothing about. How am I supposed to compete with almost twelve years of friendship?**

" **I won't, I promise.", I insist in a low voice, my eyes never leave Jackie's. Just hear me out, that's all I want you to do. After I say what I have to say, I'll leave. Jackie needs to know that her feeling toward me are anything but one sided. When we kissed on Veteran's day, I most definitely felt something. The only reason that I told Jackie I hadn't is because she said that she felt nothing. She didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. The last thing I wanted was to look like an idiot and be rejected by Jackie. Now I'm not so sure that would have been the case. Why didn't I just lay it all on the like with Jackie when I had the chance? I'll be lucky if she listens to anything that I have to say right now.**

" **Ezra?", inquires Jackie with an exhausted look on her face. This is it, she's asking him to leave. I'll finally have my shot to make things right with Jackie. All I have to do is not be a jerk and maybe she will forgive me. I don't want my only shot with her to be blown by my own damn stupidity. I'm just going to be upfront with her once and for all. What other choice do I have? If I'm not completely open with Jackie I'll never know if I could have made her happy. I would like to think that I could. I'm not that bad of a guy. She obviously saw something in me that she liked if she was chasing after me all this time. One thing I know is that if by some miracle Jackie does forgive me, I'm not going to let her slip away from me again.**

 **Knowing exactly what Jackie wants, Ezra gives a reluctant nod," You have five minutes and I'm going to be right outside. Don't even thinking of sneaking out, I'll rat on you and kick his ass."**

 **Pouncing on Ezra, Jackie gives him a thankful hug," You're the best Ezra, I owe you."**

" **Damn right you do...five minutes Jackie.", advises Ezra with a tired sigh. Watching as he hesitantly leaves, I let out a relieved breath. Jackie wants to hear what I have to say. This has to be a good sign. If she didn't want to speak with me, she would have made it more than clear. I'm not exactly sure what it is that I'm supposed to say. Whatever it is it had better be good. Somehow I need to convince Jackie that I'm worth a second chance. She is the only that I want to be with. I'm pretty sure that I have never felt this way about anyone. The only other girl I ever liked was Donna. Unfortunately for me she was into Eric. I never saw myself as a guy who wanted to be in a relationship. Jackie somehow changed my way of thinking though. …**


	15. Hyde's plea

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#15**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

" **What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?", states Jackie with an exhausted breath before sitting on the edge of her bed. Even half asleep she still looks amazing. Why didn't I noticed how breathtaking Jackie was sooner? Fine, so maybe I had. At the time there was nothing that I could do about my attraction towards her, she was Kelso's girl. Jackie isn't with him anymore and hasn't been for a few months. Why didn't I take her on a date sooner? The girl had only been nagging me to for how long? Truth is I was afraid to put myself out there. What would I do if I laid it all out there for Jackie and she decided to take Kelso back or give that jerk Caleb a chance? Where would that leave me, alone with a broken heart? Guess the way I treated Jackie was uncalled for, if she'll forgive me I'll figure out a way to make it up to her.**

" **Let me take you out on a second date.", I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself. Wow, that came out of nowhere. The look on Jackie's face right now is one of shock and surprise. Guess that she didn't see that one coming either. The thing is, if she'll give me one I do want another date with Jackie. I'll even take her wherever she wants to go. Our first date wasn't as awful as I had originally thought it would be. We actually had a nice time. I took Jackie for a burger and a drive in the Camino. By the nights end we wound up at Point Hill sitting on the hood and staring up at the stars. Then there was our first kiss...damn it was mind blowing. I had never felt so many conflicting emotions from a lip-lock before.**

" **You're asking me out?...Why?", investigates Jackie with an arched eyebrow. She's more than a little suspicious of my motives, fair enough. I suppose that I were Jackie I would be weary of me too. These last few days I have been kind of a prick. I've pushed Jackie away almost every chance I got. Until recently I was afraid to let her let alone anyone else get too close to me. The thought of having my heart handed back to me isn't exactly appealing. I don't know why Jackie's so surprised, she'd only been after me for so long. The girl wore me down and managed to get under my skin. Besides how bad could a second date be if the first went better than I had ever anticipated.**

" **Do I really need a reason?", I remark with my brow raised now as well. For a girl who wouldn't take no for answer just a few short weeks ago Jackie sure is making me work hard for another date. Not that I mind or anything, she's worth the chase. Look at her, the girl is beautiful. Why Kelso ever cheated on her is beyond me. How could he not know how good he had it with Jackie? She took that moron back how many times? Kelso threw away her, for what? A one night stand with some chick whose name he probably never even took the chance to learn? I don't understand him sometimes, Jackie gave him her all. Sure she was bossy and bitchy at times but she loved him and the bastard hurt her repeatedly.**

 **Raising an eyebrow in my direction, Jackie folds her arms across her chest," Yes."**

 **Deciding to just be honest, I risk a step toward Jackie," I lied that night we kissed, I felt something. When you told me you hadn't, I didn't know if you meant it."**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **How do I know your not lying now? You did that night Steven.", I accuse with a scowl taking over my features. Sure I may have fibbed that night too, but I had every reason to. Far as I knew Steven had only taken me out to shut me up. That kiss had more than a few sparks, I knew what I felt. How was I to know Steven had felt the same thing? I was merely protecting my heart. Why would I put myself out there for a guy who clearly despised the mere sight of me. I would have been foolish if I told the truth and risked yet again being wounded by rejection. If Steven felt an attraction for me, why not just be upfront and say so? Surely he suspected I wasn't being truthful with him. Why not find out right then and there?**

" **So did you Jackie.", reminds Steven while taking a seat beside me. Well...damn, I have nothing to argue with. I did lie to him. What am I supposed to do now? If I give in and say yes, what if things don't work out the way I hope they will? What if Steven only breaks my heart into more pieces than Michael ever could have? What would I tell myself then? But what if I'm misjudging Steven? What if he is being sincere and I choose to send him off. Am I really willing to take that chance? Something tells me that I should at least hear him out. For all I know maybe Steven really does only want to redeem himself for the way he treated me the other day. Would it be so harmful if I listened to what he had to say?**

" **Sorry if I didn't want to be rejected and have my heart stomped on.", I defend in a quiet manner, my eyes never meeting his. Hey I might be willing to hear Steven out but that doesn't mean that I'm not still hurt. Aside from Michael, Steven is the only other guy that I have ever truly liked. I know at first he thought that I was only dawning him with my attention in hopes of making Michael jealous. But he couldn't have been more wrong. After Michael and I broke up for the last time, I didn't seek out Steven or anyone. All I wanted was to be left alone, he really fractured my heart this last time he cheated. After not seeing or hearing a peep for me in a few days Steven actually sought me out. He came to me and offered me a shoulder to cry on. It was hands down one of the sweetest gestures anyone had ever made. That's when I started to see him differently, that's when I came to like Steven. I knew for a fact he cared for me despite him saying otherwise that day.**

" **Jackie, come on.", appeals Steven as he places a hand over mine and gives a light squeeze. I shudder at his touch and close my eyes in an attempt to collect my thoughts. He is not going to make this easy on me. I get it, Steven knows that he messed up and want more than anything to fix things. I'm not sure I'm ready to let him though. What if Caleb was right? Steven could just be using me for all I know. If I let him in and all he wanted was to sleep with me...I would be crushed. I still don't think that is all he wants, but I have been wrong before. Caleb was right, I am way too trusting for my own good. I'm never going to let him know this, I'll never hear the end of it. Would it be so wrong if I gave Steven the benefit of the doubt?**

 **Caught off guard when Hyde's lips meet mine, I respond briefly before placing a hand on his chest," I don't know if I can do this Steven. How do I know you're not just looking for sex?"**

 **Letting out a frustrated sigh, Steven regards me with a look of disbelief," Is that what you think I'm doing Jacks?"**

" **Why don't you tell me Steven? Your track record with girls isn't exactly a great one.", I point out in my own defense. Why am I supposed to believe that Steven won't just sleep with me and then never talk to me again. He has done the exact same thing with countless girls. Why should I be any different? I want to believe there is a chance Steven is being sincere. But I'm just not ready to put myself out there. I'm scared and to be honest I have every right to be. Did he have to make things more difficult and kiss me? I can't even think straight currently. That kiss definitely left me wanting more. But I'm not about to cave into my desires, I refuse to. If that what Steven hoped would happen than he's going to be disappointed.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **You think that is all I want from you?", I ask in disbelief. That is really what Jackie thinks? Somehow I should have seen that coming. She's not wrong, I do have a track record with girls. Usually I only keep one around long enough to sleep with. After that they never hear from me again. Then Jackie came along and got under my damn skin. She somehow changed everything. She made me want more than just meaningless one night stands. I'm not expecting her to believe me. Hell I don't know if Jackie will even hear me out, but I can't just give up and throw in the towel. I know for a fact she felt everything I felt in that second kiss. For Christ sake she responded to my mouth on hers until she came to her senses. That has to count for something.**

" **I don't know...is it?", asks Jackie with a hint of sadness in her voice. One look in her eyes and I know all she wants is for me to tell her no. She's terrified that my only intention is to use her. Jackie has to know that's not the case. I like her, this is something I have never said about any girl ever. The last thing I want is to cause Jackie any more pain than Kelso already has. When that moron screwed up, I was the one she came too. While most of the time it may have been unwilling, at some point I grew to enjoy the fact that I was the one Jackie sought out. For whatever reason, she came to me when she needed comfort and it made me feel important. Hell, it made me want to take care of and protect her. How can Jackie not see that's all I want to do?**

" **Would I be here asking you for a second date if it was?", I question quietly before taking hold of Jackie's hand. Catching her gaze finally, I brush a strand of hair from her face. She's beautiful. Guess I have always known this, there was nothing I could ever do about it though. For the last few years Jackie was off limits, she was Kelso's girl. Every time those two broke up, she swore that she would never take him back again. At one point I kind of stopped believing her. Secretly I envied Kelso, it seemed no matter what that idiot did Jackie was always able to find it in her heart to forgive him. After their last break up a few months ago, I figured it was only a matter of time for she took him back. As of yet, she hasn't. Maybe Jackie is finally done with him...maybe this could be my opportunity to try making Jackie happy if she'll let me. …**


	16. I'll think about it

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#16**_

 _ **(Ezra's pov)**_

" **Your five minutes was up six minutes ago.", I announce as I poke my head in the bedroom door. Hyde has his hand over Jackie's and he's nudging her tears away with his finger tips. Why is she crying? What the hell did this jerk say to upset her? I knew leaving the two of them alone was a bad idea. Stealing a glance over at Jackie, I notice the exhausted look in her eyes. She looks so defeated. Whatever Hyde wanted to talk with her about must have done a number on her. Jackie doesn't seem troubled, maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Still that doesn't explain why she would be crying. I'm sure whatever is the matter, I'll hear about it once Hyde leaves. These days I seem to be the only one Jackie wants to confide in. I don't mind, I'm glad she's comfortable enough to be able to trust and tell me anything.**

" **I know, I'm sorry Ezra.", answers Jackie with a sad smile. Well...damn, I can't be mad at her even if I wanted to be. This girl will be the undoing of me one day I swear. I'm not sure what is going on between these two, but I know that Hyde must like Jackie a great deal. If he was willing to risk getting his ass kicked just to see her, I have no doubt that the guys into her. This can only spell disaster and impending heart ache for my brother unfortunately. Caleb has been in love with Jackie for quite sometime. Every time he thinks that he'll finally be able to win her over, another guy swoops in. I really feel for the guy, he just cannot seem to catch a break. First Kelso, now Hyde possibly? If Jackie ends up with him, it will damn near kill Caleb.**

" **Answer me and I'll go Jacks.", reasons Hyde while his eyes never leave hers. Well, I couldn't be anymore lost. What was it that he asked her? Judging by the look on Jackie's face it must have been something she wasn't expecting. She doesn't look angry, just absolutely defeated. To be honest I kind of feel bad for Jackie. The poor girl has not one but two guys vying for her attention. If I were her I'd just want to be left alone. Jackie looks as though she needs some time to herself to think and sort everything out. That's not asking too much, whether she gets it or not is a whole other story. Much as I would love to hate him, Hyde doesn't seem like such a bad guy. Caleb would probably beg to differ but that's only because he's in love with Jackie.**

" **I'll think about it Steven.", promises Jackie before placing a light peck on Hyde's cheek. Disappointed to say the least, I watch as he leaves a kiss on her forehead. This girl sure does know how to wreck a guy that much is for sure. While I might not know Hyde personally, the little I have heard of him had me concerned at one point. The guy certainly has gone through his share of girls. To say that Hyde has never actually been the one girl type would be a severe understatement. His reputation is actually worse than Kelso's and I didn't think that was possible. Still Jackie has something about her that makes a guy want to be better then he was. I'm not sure what it is, but the girl has Caleb's heart in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even realize it. This has me concerned because she could easily shatter him without ever trying.**

 **Kicking at the ground in disappointment, Hyde hands Jackie a single rose,"...Goodnight Jackie."**

 **Glancing up at Hyde with a smile, Jackie leans up to hug him gently," Night Steven." …**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **What was that about Jackie?", inquires Ezra once Steven's left. That is something I would like to know. Steven just asked me on a second date. He definitely caught me off guard this time, I was not expecting him to ask me out again. I'm not sure what to say. I do want to go out with him again more then anything. The thing is that I'm a little hesitant. It's not that I don't trust Steven, I just don't want to once again wind up burned. To make things more difficult, he kissed me. When his lips meant mine, I felt electricity pulse through me. I'm not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do. Maybe I should go out with Steven. What is the worst that could happen?**

" **Steven asked me out on a date.", I mutter in disbelief before taking a shaky seat on the edge of my bed. Steven has me going crazy right now. I don't know what it is that I'm supposed to do. If I decide to take him up on another date, I run the risk of hurting Caleb. He all but told me that he liked me. We have shared more than a few kisses. Am I willing to jeopardize my friendship with Caleb for a relationship with Steven? Before I say yes I guess it is only fair that I consider all options before making a decision. I don't want to say yes and then lose Caleb as a friend. I have known him since I was a kid. I'm sure that if I'm honest and up front with him, he'll understand that I want nothing more than to see how things work out with Steven.**

" **Did you say yes?", questions Ezra after a minute or so of silence. I haven't given him an answer as of yet, but I would like nothing more than to tell Steven yes. He is the one that I want to be with. I know for a fact that Steven cares about me a lot. He might sometimes act like he doesn't but I know otherwise. Steven can be really sweet when he wants to be. He has always been there when I needed him. I like knowing that I can confide in Steven. There is a side of him that he only shows to me and it makes me feel special. It's nice knowing that I can go to Steven when I need to be comforted. I was never really able to do that with Michael. I wasted a lot of my heart on him only to have it stomped on time and again.**

" **Not yet, but I really want to.", I confess before biting down on my bottom lip. I know Ezra is only looking out for Caleb, but I don't want to be lectured right now. He should know by now that I would never intentionally toy with Caleb's emotions. At the same time, I owe it to myself to see if things could workout with Steven. If I don't go out with him, I'll always ask myself with if. That isn't something that I never want to do. Guess that I have a lot of thinking to do. If Steven really wants to take a chance on me then I should be willing to do the same. The only thing that I'm truly concerned about is Michael. I know that he's not going to stand by and let me go out with Steven. What am I going to do if he has a problem with me going on a date with Steven? I know that he will, and I'm afraid of how he will react.**

 **Closing my bedroom window, Ezra sits beside me with an exhausted huff," Caleb's not going to be happy."**

 **Combing out my hair, I brush my teeth before walking back into the room once more," Caleb has never been fond of any guy I date."**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **It's not obvious why Jackie?", I question with an arched eyebrow. My brother is crazy about you. How can you not see this? Caleb wants nothing more than to be your guy. He has liked Jackie for God knows how long. I know that it is probably not my place to tell Jackie what to do and I'm not going to. At the same time, I just really don't want to see Caleb end up with a shattered heart. He is a really good guy, if Jackie would only give him the chance to I know that he could make her happy. If she decides to give this guy Steven the benefit of the doubt there is really nothing that I can do to convince her otherwise. Before she makes a decision, I hope that she will at least weigh out all of her options. Caleb is a really good guy.**

" **...Should it be?", inquires Jackie as she turns her attention toward me. She can act like she doesn't know what I'm talking about but we both know that she does. Caleb has it bad for Jackie. She might think it's only a passing crush, but I know that isn't the case. When he found out that she was with Michael a few years back, it damn near tore him apart. He did nearly all that he could to show Jackie the guy was bad news and all wrong for her. The girl just refused to listen though, and what happened in the end? Turns out Caleb had been right, Kelso didn't treat Jackie the way she deserved to be. Why she put up with him for so long is beyond me. When she finally broke up with him for good, I really thought my brother stood a shot with her. Now I'm not so sure.**

" **You can be really dense sometimes Jackie.", I point out with a roll of my eyes. This seems to catch Jackie's attention and she regard me with a scowl. Maybe I should be careful what I say. Jackie can be very violent when she wants to be. Last thing that I want is to be kicked in the shin by her. Jackie might be tiny but the girl can kick really hard. If she doesn't feel the same way about my brother, the best thing for her to do is just be honest and tell him. Sure Caleb will be upset but he'll get over it. Whatever she decides I know that Jackie will do the right thing in the end. She can be incredibly stubborn at times but I know Jackie would never intentionally hurt my brother, she just doesn't have it in her.**

" **Do you want me to kick your ass Ezra?", warns Jackie before taking a menacing step toward me. Yeah I'm pretty certain that she is about two minutes away from kicking the crap out of me. Jackie needs to know that her actions have consequences though. If she chooses to pursue things with Hyde, she needs to sit down and talk with my brother. Caleb needs to know once and for all where he stands with her. Right he seems to think that it is only a matter of time before he and Jackie wind up together. If that's not the case Jackie needs to figure out a way to let him down easily without stomping on the poor guys heart in the process. Whatever happens, I hope she makes the right choice and doesn't rush into a relationship with Hyde only to end up burned.**

 **Throwing my hands up in defense, I stumble back a few steps," I'm just saying, how could you not know Caleb likes you?"**

 **Shaking her head in confusion, Jackie bites down on her bottom lip," ...It's only a harmless crush Ezra." …**


	17. Harmless crush, stuttered Goodnights

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#17**_

 _ **(Jackie's pov)**_

" **I'm not so sure that it is Jackie.", acknowledges Ezra with a slight shake of his head. What if he is right? What if Caleb isn't just crushing on me? What if he actually likes me? If Steven weren't in the picture I might actually be able to return those feelings. Unfortunately he is and I'm torn. I'm not sure what to do I don't want to lose Caleb as a friend. The three of us have known each other since were were in diapers almost. I know in my heart that I should be with Steven. He's the one I have wanted for a while. At first I thought that I only had a tiny innocent crush on Steven. When the feelings grew I knew that I couldn't have been anymore wrong. I was so scared he wouldn't want me the way I did him and now that he does everything is so complicated.**

" **I just always figured he was really protective of me. I mean how do we know its not a harmless crush?", I question with a desperate look of denial. I know that its more than likely not. If Ezra says that Caleb has it bad for me he probably does. Could things get any worse? Ugh, I need to clear my head and think. The last thing I want to do is make a mistake. I'm not saying that choosing to be with Steven would be a mistake, but risking my life long friendship with Caleb definitely is. I wish things were simpler, why couldn't they be just once.**

" **Somehow I doubt that's what it is Jackie." acknowledges Ezra with a shake of his head. He's probably right unfortunately. I'm not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do. I really want to be with Steven but that if it means losing Caleb as a friend. One thing that I know is I need to sit down with Caleb and have a long talk with him. Maybe if I'm just upfront and honest with him, he'll understand that I need to take a chance on Steven. Caleb is a reasonable guy, I know that he will be heart broken at first but he'll realize that I'm only trying to follow my heart. Right now that lies with Steven. I never imagined that I would develop feelings for Steven, but I have and there is no use trying to deny them.**

" **Well, we don't know for sure. I used to have a crush on you at one time Ezra, but I don't anymore.", I confess before I have a chance to stop myself. Blushing at the look on Ezra's face, I quickly lower my gaze. Why, why would I tell him this? That was supposed to be a secret that I would take to the grave with me. I feel like such an idiot. Now Ezra probably thinks that I like him. It's not that I don't, I just realized that him and I are better off as friends. He's kind of the reason that I decided to start dating Michael. I knew that if I didn't find someone else that my feelings for Ezra would only grow stringer and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now I feel like a moron for ever going out with Michael in the first place.**

 **Sitting up with interest, Ezra turns his attention to me," You used to have a crush on me? So...where do I stand? What are my chances?"**

 **Tossing a pillow at Ezra, I pounce on him playfully," Does this answer your question?"**

" **Yeah, you totally want me.", teases Ezra with a laugh and light shove. Oh God I knew that I never should have opened my mouth. He is never going to let me live this down. At least I know that Ezra won't ever fall for me, he's too much of a good friend. I could just fall asleep beside him all night and never once have to worry that he'll try to make a move on me. Him and I are too good of friends to ever be anything else. I know that Ezra will always be there when I need him and I'm glad. It's nice to that Ezra will always be there when I need him to be. Our friendship always has and will be solid, of that I have no doubt in my mind. I just wish there was a way to let Caleb down without causing him heart ache.**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **Keep dreaming Ezra.", jokes Jackie with a chuckle and roll of her eyes. Ouch that kind of stung. Do I like Jackie? In all honesty, yes I do. What guy in his right mind wouldn't? The girl is beautiful, she always has been. Her and I are only meant to be friend though and I know this. Would I be with Jackie had I ever had the opportunity? Yes, I would in an instant. Her and I are too good of friends to ever make it as a couple though. If the two of us ever broke up, where would that leave our friendship? That's something that I'm not sure Caleb has ever really considered. Sure he may want to be with her, but what if the two of them didn't work out? Then what would happen?**

" **It was worth a try.", I smile before placing a peck on Jackie's cheek. Letting out a sigh when she leans into my arms, I hug her close. Having Jackie in my arms like this is one of the best feelings in the world. I could hold her all night if she would let me. These kind of thoughts are only going to be the death of me. I have to stop thinking about Jackie as anything other than a friend. If I don't I'll only be in the same hopeless position my brother is in. the last thing I want is to be left pining for a girl that will never want me the way that I want her to. Hyde doesn't know how lucky he is, Jackie seems to only have eyes for him and no one else. I swear if he breaks her heart I will break his face.**

" **Be serious...what should I do about Caleb?", asks Jackie in a quiet manner. The look on her face right now is killing me. She wants to do the right thing, but she doesn't know how. Caleb will be hurting for a while but I know that he will get over it. His friendship with Jackie is way too important to give up over an injured ego. If Jackie wants to be with Hyde then there isn't much that Caleb can do. It's not like he can make her fall in love with him. If that were the case he would already have Jackie is his own. It really tore him up a lot when Jackie told the two of that she was dating Kelso. Caleb hated that guy just because he was with Jackie. We both knew that they wouldn't last forever though and it turns out we were right.**

 **Overhearing his name, Caleb walks into Jackie's room," What about me?"**

 **Startled by the sound of Caleb's voice, Jackie bites down on her bottom lip," Caleb, hey...nothing."**

" **I'm not an idiot Jackie, spill.", encourages Caleb with a light nudge. Jackie looks like she is about to take off running. I hope that's the case, it's past curfew and I really do not feel like chasing after her. Things just became awkward and tense real quick. Why do I always have to be caught in the middle of things likes this? Caleb is not going to be happy when Jackie tells him that Hyde asked her out on a date. She is actually considering saying yes too. I don't understand why Jackie would want to be with a guy like him. She knows that he has a bad reputation with girls. Why would she want to jeopardize getting her heart broken for a guy that could possibly leave her without a second thought.**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **Steven asked me out and Ezra mentioned you might be upset since you like me.", reveals Jackie in a hesitant voice. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach when she tells me this. Hyde asked her out? Where the hell was I? When the hell did this happen? Did she say yes? If she hasn't, is she going to? Where does that leave me? I thought that I really stood a chance with Jackie. Now what am I going to do if she decides to go out with that jerk? God, I hate Hyde so much right now! Why would she even consider that guy an option? He has gone through how many girls? I don't see what Jackie could possibly see in Hyde that she likes. She has to know that he'll only wind up hurting her in the end.**

 **Casting an agitated look in Ezra's direction, I tense at the mention of Hyde's name," Thanks a lot Ezra...did you say yes Jackie?"**

 **Glancing down at the rose in her hand, Jackie place it on her bed stand," Not yet... and I won't if you don't want me to. I don't want there to be tension in our friendship like there was when I dated Michael. We just started hanging out again, I don't want that to stop."**

" **It won't you're kind of living with us now.", I point out in an attempt to conceal my jealousy. She would really do that for me? Jackie would tell Hyde that she wasn't interested in him if I said that I wasn't comfortable with her dating him? It would really be that easy? Well, this is certainly tempting. One look in her eyes and I know without a doubt that Jackie wants to be with Hyde. It is killing to know that I'm not the one she wants. After Jackie broke up with Kelso, I really thought that we would hit it off. Guess that I couldn't have been more wrong. She wants like him like I want her. What does Hyde have that I don't? That is probably the one thing that I will never understand.**

" **You know what she means Caleb.", pipes in Ezra with an irritated sigh. What is his problem? Ezra isn't the one who just had his heart ripped out of his chest, I am. He of all people should know that I would never toss my friendship with Jackie away over a wounded heart. Obviously I'm not going to push her out of my life, I'm in love with her. Jackie wanting to be with another guy instead of me is not going to change how I feel. It didn't when she chose that moron Kelso, why would it if she chose Hyde? Sure, I might avoid her for a while but I'm not going to just write her off. I could never do that to Jackie, she means way too much to me and Ezra of all people should know this.**

" **I don't know want you to stop talking to me again Caleb.", states Jackie with an insecure look in her eyes. That's what she thinks? That I'm going to stop talking to her again? Guess that if I were here I would probably assume the same thing. She couldn't be more wrong though. If anything all I want more then anything is to show her that she has more options in who she dates than Hyde. Would it be so bad if she ended up with me and not him? I don't think that it would. What could Hyde offer her that I can't? I haven't slept with half of Point Place and I'm a really great guy. Jackie would know this if she could only get her head out of the clouds long enough to notice me.**

" **If he does, I'll knock some sense into him. I promise Jackie.", assures Ezra before giving her a light hug. He doesn't need to knock sense into me. I'm not going to stop speaking to Jackie. It didn't change anything the last time, why would it this time? I don't know what Jackie is going to do. I don't know if she'll give Hyde a shot or tell him to go to hell. What I do know is that she needs to know that he's not the only one who wants to be with her. I'm at a loss right now, if I tell Jackie not to go out with Hyde...whose to say that she would even listen. Worse yet what if she came to resent me over time? All I can do is take a chance and show Jackie how much she means to me and what she would be giving up.**

 **Touching a hand to Jackie's waist, I pull her in for a soft gentle kiss," I'm not going to stop speaking to you again, I just think maybe you should know all of your options this time."**

 **Letting out a gasp when my tongue meets hers, Jackie stumbles back a few steps when our lips meet," Caleb, I...uh...goodnight."**

" **Night Jackie.", I respond in a low voice as I brush my lips against hers once more. The look in her eyes when our lips part is one of shock and confusion. Not exactly the reaction that I had been hoping for but I guess it is better than nothing. If anything I certainly gave Jackie something to think about that much is for sure. The question is was it enough to get win her affection? Guess only time will tell. I did it, I put myself out there once and for all. Sure it was a mean thing to do but what other choice did I have? Jackie needed to know how I felt before she made any kind of decisions about who she wanted to be with. All that I can do now is wait and hope it was enough to make her second guess herself. ...**


	18. That was cruel

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#18**_

 _ **(Caleb's pov)**_

" **That was a cruel thing you did just now Caleb.", whispers Ezra with a shake of his head. He's right it was. I didn't have any other choice though. Jackie needed to know what she would be missing if she didn't pick me. She would be giving up a hell of a lot. Should I have kissed her like I did? Honestly, probably not. But what other choice did I have in the matter? I couldn't let her go without a fight. Do I think that I stand a chance? I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to put myself out there. The look on her face is something I won't be able to get out of my head. Jackie had this confused expression in her eyes. She had to have known that it was only a matter of time before I kissed her senseless.**

" **I have no idea what you're talking about.", I lie in an attempt to avoid the lecture of a life time that I know is coming. Ezra isn't going to let me sleep anytime soon. He's looking out for whats best for Jackie. I get it, he cares about her. What was so wrong with me finally kissing her? It was only a matter of time before I made my move. Ezra is my brother, shouldn't he be on my side and congratulating me right now? Why am I suddenly the bad guy for doing what I felt was necessary? Jackie was asked on a date with Hyde. There is a very high chance that she is going to take him up on one too. All that I did was make certain Jackie knew Hyde wasn't the only guy vying for her attention.**

" **Why did you have to kiss Jackie, all you did was mess with her head Caleb. You know she's into that Hyde guy.", advises Ezra much to my displeasure. Obviously I know that Jackie is into Hyde. Why she is, I still have no clue. What could she even see in the guy? I'm beginning to wonder if Jackie has a thing for jerks. I mean, how long did she stay with that idiot Kelso? The guy cheating on her more times than I can count and she just kept taking him back without hesitation. Now Jackie wants to be with Hyde? The guy has slept with a lot of girls and never spoken to them again. How does she know that he won't do the exact same thing to her? She doesn't but that doesn't seem to matter.**

 **Following Ezra into our room, I pull off my shirt and toss it aside," All I did was let Jackie know she has options. What is so wrong with that?"**

 **Throwing back the covers of his bed, Ezra climbs under them with a sigh," And when she chooses Hyde still?"**

" **What makes you so sure that she will?", I counter with an arched eyebrow. Ezra seems pretty sure that Jackie will choose Hyde. I would like think that I at least gave her a reason to reconsider otherwise. Was kissing Jackie out of nowhere a selfish thing to do? Probably, but I didn't know what else to do. If I just flat out told Jackie that I didn't like the idea of her and Hyde dating chances are she probably would have gotten angry. I didn't want to pick and argument with her and risk sending her right into Hyde's arms all the more quicker. Ezra might think that I don't stand a shot in hell here but I'm not about to just step aside and let Hyde have Jackie. That is just not going to happen.**

" **Aside from the fact that she is head over heels for Hyde?", questions Ezra before sitting up in bed. Jackie is head over heels for the guy? She told Ezra that? Well, that cuts me real deep. How can I compete with that? If she likes Hyde that much there is no way that I even stand a chance. Am I just wasting my time trying? No...no! I can't let doubt sike me out. I have to believe for my sanity's sake that there is the slimmest possibility that Jackie could decide that I'm the one she wants to be with. I can bare to think otherwise, I like her way too much. Ezra can give me a hard time all he wants, I did what I thought was right. I wouldn't take kissing Jackie back even for second.**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **Jackie told you that?", asks Caleb as he leans forward in his seat on his bed. No, she didn't. Jackie didn't have to tell me anything, it was written all over her face. The girl is over the moon for Hyde. Anyone with eyes can see this. Caleb thinks he can give Jackie a kiss to mess with her head and that she's going to forget all about Hyde? Somehow I don't see that happening anytime soon. Sure he might have succeeded in confusing her a bit, but it's not going to make her pick him. I feel for him right now, I really do. If were up to me I would plead my case for Caleb. I don't think that it would do any good even if I did though. Something tells me Jackie wants to be with Hyde regardless.**

" **Not exactly but it's easy to see that she is.", I disclose with a tired sigh. Hyde might have his flaws but Jackie obviously sees something in him that she likes. Nothing Caleb or anyone else says is going to change that. I just don't want to be around when he realizes that Jackie isn't going to change her mind about him. It's more than likely going to kill Caleb that to know that once again she chose another guy over him. My brothers a good guy but unfortunately that just isn't enough sometimes. No matter how much he tries, I just don't think that Jackie will ever look at him the way he does her. It's a real shame too, I think those two would be really great together.**

 **Lying back on his bed, Caleb stares up at the ceiling," Jackie hasn't told him yes, I could still stand a chance."**

 **Running a tired hand over my face, I close my eyes," Whatever helps you sleep at night Caleb, all I'm saying is maybe don't get your hopes up."**

" **Way to kick a guy when he is down. ...Shut up Ezra.", mutters Caleb in agitation before turning his back to me. I know for a fact that I hit a soft spot, but this is something that he is going to have to deal with. A kiss is not going to magically make Jackie want to be with him. I know that Caleb is hoping that it will, but that's just not going to happen. Whatever happens, I really hope that he isn't going to stop speaking to Jackie again. Those two are supposed to be best friends. Nothing should be able to affect their friendship. Sure it is going to nearly kill him when he sees Jackie on Hyde's arm and not his. That is something Caleb is going to have to live with and get over though. He of all people should know that you don't always get what you want.**

" **Sorry man.", I offer in a gruff tone. I'm beginning to feel the slightest bit guilty. Caleb left me no other choice but to be completely honest with him though. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't about to just sit back and let him think that Jackie would toss Hyde aside for him. That just isn't something that I ever see happening. I don't know how but this guy somehow managed to win Jackie over. She is crazy over Hyde. For a minute I thought that she was done with him after the way he treated her that day at the Hub. But then Hyde found his way over here and laid it all on the line for Jackie. How could she say no? The guy has never made an effort for a girl in his life, yet there he was pleading for Jackie to give him a second shot. …**


	19. You tell me, what the hell!

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter#19**_

 _ **(Hyde's pov)**_

" **You always come to Point Place hill by yourself Jacks?", I question when I walk up behind her. Came here to sit and watch the sun set. Last thing I was expecting was to see Jackie here. Here she is though, sitting by herself. It has been a day or so since I last saw her. Jackie has yet to give me an answer about a second date. I'm not going to bring it up though, I don't want her to say no. Truth is, I would be happy just sitting here with her for a while. It has been a while since the two of us spent some time together. Crazy as it might sound, I have actually missed having Jackie around. One thing I haven't missed is Kelso constantly trying to get Jackie to take him back. More than a few times, I have frogged him on the shoulder.**

" **This is the only place I could think to be alone.", answers Jackie before glancing up at me. Is that her way of saying that I should leave? That is kind of the last thing that I want to do right now. If that is what Jackie wants though I don't exactly have a choice. She looks exhausted, like she hasn't had much sleep the last few days. What I wouldn't give to know what Jackie was thinking about right now. Sometimes this girl can be impossible to read. Guess I should be relieved that she didn't laugh in my face when I asked for a second date. Jackie could have just told me no but she didn't. If she agrees I'm going to take her out for dinner at a place of her choosing.**

" **Should I leave then?", I ask hesitantly unsure whether I should stay or leave. Really hoping that Jackie doesn't ask me to go. I want nothing more than to stay and hangout with her. Something is definitely bothering her, this much I can see. If only I knew what it was. Maybe I could find a way to make things better if I knew what was wrong. Jackie somehow managed to get underneath my skin. Not exactly sure how she did so but she has none the less. Never in my life have I tried so hard for anyone. Jackie is different from any other girl I have been with though. I don't want to simply sleep with her and never see her again. Jackie is the one girl I can see myself in a relationship with.**

" **...No you could stay Steven.", mutters Jackie with a smile. Well, that is a relief. I'm not sure that I would have left Jackie alone anyway. It's starting to get late out. Who knows what kind of creeps are lurking out here. I'll take Jackie wanting me to stick around as a good sign. If she didn't want my company that would mean my chances with her were slim. The only thing that I really have to worry about is Caleb. He seems to like her and I'll bet anything that he has been trying to convince her not to go out with me. I can only hope that she wouldn't listen to a word he has to say. I'm not an idiot, I know he's using my past against me. People can change though and I'm one of them.**

" **You alright Jackie?", I inquire with an arched eye brow. Something is bothering her and I have no idea what it is. Why else would Jackie come here to be alone? I don't know what is wrong, but I'll find out eventually. Jackie always confides in me. Whenever Kelso cheated for some reason she always came right to me without fail. I used to hated listening to her bitch and moan about him. No matter what I would say, Jackie always wound up taking Kelso back. After a while I kind of gave up thinking that she wouldn't. She certainly proved me wrong this time. It's been a few months since their last break up and Jackie absolutely refuses to take Kelso back. I'm glad too, I was getting tired of watching her get hurt repeatedly by that moron.**

 **Walking into my arms, Jackie hugs me close," No...Steven, I want to be with you."**

 **Letting out a relieved breath, I whisper into her ear," Shouldn't that be a good thing?"**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **How can I be with someone who doesn't even know what they want?", I question as I peek up at Steven. I know what I want. The only thing that I don't know is what Steven wants. If I knew that he wasn't just going to use me, I wouldn't be so hesitant. He has to know that I'm crazy for him. How could he not? Whenever I'm with Steven, nothing else seems to matter. He's always been there for me when I needed him. Sure Steven might not have wanted to be at times, but he never turned me away when I needed him. I like being around Steven. We might not always get along, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be. I never imagined that he would knock a guy out over me. Guess Steven is just full of surprises.**

" **Whoa that's not fair, I know what I want Jackie.", argues Steven with a frown. If you know what it is that you want then would you mind telling me? Because I for one have no clue. If you want to be with me then just say so Steven. You and I both know that's all I want to hear you say more than anything. I know for a fact that he can make me happy. If I didn't think this than why would I ever agree to a second date? The last thing I want is for another guy to be negligent with my heart. It is still in pieces from everything Michael has put me through. Why I stayed with him for as long as I did is completely beyond me. He was a waste of time and I'm glad that I finally figured this out.**

" **Do you Steven?", I ask in a quiet manner. Startled when Steven takes hold of my hand, I glance up at him. I want nothing more than to believe that he has feelings for me. But I am not about to feel myself. If Steven likes me, he needs to show me. I refuse to put myself out there for him otherwise. It just will not happen. Caleb still seems to think that the only reason Steven wants to take me out is to sleep with me. While I might want nothing more then to give him the benefit of the doubt, a small part of me can't help wondering if maybe Caleb is right. What makes me different from any other girl Steven has pursued? Why would he not use me when he has done it countless times before.**

" **Would I be trying so damn hard if I didn't?", points out Steven with a frustrated shake of his head. Oh my God, he's right. Not once has Steven ever put himself out there for a girl. Maybe Caleb has it all wrong. For all I know Steven just might be sincere with his intentions. Why though? Why does he want to take a risk on me? Steven has never been the type of guy to stick with only one girl. Why should things be any different with me? Could our kiss on Veterans day really have meant more to him then he is willing to let on? It would make a lot of sense come to think of it. It would definitely explain why Steven has always been there for me. If he weren't into me, why would he go out of his way to comfort me?**

 **Staring up at Steven, I offer a sad smile," ...No, I guess not."**

 **Grasping hold of my waist, Steven leads me toward the El Camino," I told Kelso that I asked you out."**

" **How did that conversation go?", I find myself pondering even though I'm fairly sure that I already know the answer to this question. Michael has made it more than clear that he wants me back. Steven telling him that he asked me out must have made him crazy jealous. I don't even know why Michael should even care. Since we broke up he has wasted no time whoring around just like always. The only reason he wants me back is because...well to be honest I don't even know. I broke up with Michael because I was sick and tired of his crap. He had broke my heart for the last time. He has tried countless times to plead his case but I want nothing more to do with him.**

" **About as well as I expected it to.", reveals Steven before climbing into the drivers side. We sit there in silence for a few minutes. That does not sound good at all. If I know Michael, he probably told Steven to back the hell off. He has no right to do so though. He doesn't get a say in who I do or don't date. If I want to be with Steven, I'm going to be. Nothing Michael can say or do would convince me otherwise. I'm not his property. Michael doesn't get a say in who I'm with. If he so distraught about the thought of Steven and I together, maybe he should have thought twice and never cheated on me to begin with. If could have only done that, we would probably still be together right now.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **In other words, not so great?", guesses Jackie with a defeated sigh. What could have possibly gave it away? Kelso took a cheap shot at me when I wasn't paying attention. His fist connected with my face and I was caught completely off guard. More then anything I wanted to slug Kelso right back. I didn't though, I knew it wouldn't help my cause. If Jackie heard that I fought Kelso because of her, she would never go out with me. Much as I might have wanted to at the time I refrained from hitting him. Where would it have even gotten me? With my luck Kelso would seek out Jackie and find a way to use the fact we fought to his advantage and win Jackie back.**

" **You tell me Jackie.", I answer in a bitter tone. By the look on Jackie's face, I immediately regret coming off so harsh toward her. She's not the one I'm angry with. If anyone is, it's Kelso. I was upfront with him. I told Kelso how I felt about Jackie and that I wanted to take her out again. What did he go and do in return? The idiot went and took a cheap shot at me. Had I thought it wouldn't have ruined my chances with Jackie, Kelso would be wearing at eye patch right about now. Jackie didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have snapped at her the way that I did. Luckily Jackie doesn't seem upset, just worried and wondering what the hell happened between Kelso and I.**

 **Letting out a gasp when I remove my sunglasses, Jackie touches her fingers to my bruised cheek," Steven, what happened?"**

 **Wincing at Jackie's touch, I rub at my still sore jaw," When I told Kelso that I asked you out, he told me that I had better back off. Well, I said that I wasn't going to and he took a swing at me."**

" **What the hell Steven, you and Michael fought over me?!", yells Jackie in agitation before slapping at my chest. Raising my arms up in defense, I block her hits. I knew that she would overreact. This is exactly why I'm glad that I didn't knock Kelso silly like I had wanted to. Jackie would never listen to me if I had. Hell, I would be lucky if she ever spoke to me again. Once she calms down I'll tell her everything, maybe then she won't be so mad. Once Jackie knows that I didn't sink to Kelso's level, she'll have to forgive me. Whether or not she'll want anything to do with me though is a completely different story. Guess I can only hope that Jackie still has feelings for me.**

" **No, Donna and Eric intervened when they saw me about to pounce on Kelso. I wanted to hit him but I didn't Jackie.", I promise in a rushed manner as I take hold of Jackie's wrists gently to keep her from hitting me. Letting out a relieved breath when she finally calms down, I hold Jackie in my arms. I probably should have mentioned that I didn't fight Kelso before hand. That would have saved me from being hit by Jackie. I forgot how violent this girl can be at times. It's actually kind of a turn on watching her get all wound up. A fired up Jackie is so hot, though when I'm not careful she can become dangerous. She's a kicker and my shins often pay the price. At least Jackie knows that I didn't fight Kelso, I could have but I chose not to because of her. That has to mean something, right? ...**


	20. Shut your Piehole!

_**Description: Takes place on and after the Veteran's Day kiss.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of That 70's Show, character's Caleb and Ezra are mine…no relation to Pretty Little Liars.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here's the new story I promised, enjoy and please review.**_

 _ **Indecisive Love:**_

 _ **Chapter# 20**_

 _ **(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Why are you telling me all of this Steven?", I question with a shake of my head. Steven swears that he didn't take a swing at Michael and I believe him. What I don't understand is why he didn't. Clearly Michael is the one who tried picking a fight with him. Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of him! Michael and I aren't even together anymore! We haven't been for a while. Why in the world should he give a damn who I'm seeing? It is none of his business. It doesn't even matter anymore. If Steven says that he didn't fight Michael, then I trust that he didn't. I have no idea why he is telling me any of this but at least he is being up front and honest with me. That's all I could ask of him.**

" **I don't know...I just thought you should know that I care about you Jacks.", admits Steven quietly before meeting my gaze. He cares about me? That isn't much of a shock, I have always known that he did. I might have ran to Steven when Michael was caught whoring around, but he never exactly pushed me away. He always found a way to comfort me, even when it seemed like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Over the last few years, I grew to count on Steven a lot. He's become somewhat of a safe haven for me. Whenever I'm in his arms, I always feel like nothing can hurt me. When we kissed on Veteran's day, I felt emotions I didn't know I was even capable of feeling.**

" **Steven, I already know that you do.", I disclose with a shy smile. This is going how I had hoped it would. When I told Steven that I needed a little time to think, I knew then I would say yes. I never would have guessed that he would open up like this to me. I'm still not sure why Steven has, but if he wants to be honest I might as well listen to what he has to say. I'm not entirely sure what lies ahead for the both of us but I know our relationship won't be easy. Michael isn't just going to stand by and let me date his best friend. He doesn't have much a say in the matter but I know he's going to try and break us up. If Eric and Donna stopped Steven from going after Michael, they must know how he likes me. At least that is one obstacle out of our way, everyone already knows about us for the most part.**

" **You do?", questions Steven with an arched eyebrow. He is really surprised by this? How could he think that I haven't figured that out by now? Why else would Steven go out of his way to make sure that I'm alright? It has never been his responsibility to look after me, yet for some reason he always has. For Christ sake he knocked a guy out who called me a bitch. If that didn't tip me off that Steven gave a damn about me, than nothing would have. I'm glad that Steven is always trying to look out for me. That is actually one of the reasons I grew to care about him. How could I not? Steven has been amazing these last few months. He's helped me get over Michael more than anything.**

 **Placing a hand over Steven's, I nudge him with my shoulder," Well, I have never seen you knock a guy out for any other girl."**

 **Pulling me into his arms, Steven rests his chin on my shoulder," He had it coming."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **That was so romantic of you Steven.", gushes Jackie with a wide smile. Somehow I saw this coming. Why does she insist on taking everything that I do and turning it into some kind of romantic gesture? I swear Jackie is turning me into her ideal guy slowly and until now I have been none the wiser. Guess that I don't mind that much, just wish she wouldn't make such a big deal out of it though. The guy who called her a bitch deserved to be knocked out. Sure Jackie might be a bit of a nag at times but that is no reason to call her a bitch. Plus, the guy all but told me he only took her out because he wanted to have sex with her. Once he told me that, my fist instinctively collided with his face. Jackie does not deserved to be used like that by anyone.**

" **Jackie, shut your pie hole!", I exclaim with a light chuckle so she knows that I'm joking. Letting out a grunt when Jackie slaps me on the chest, I shake my head with a smirk. I guess that somethings will never change between Jackie and I. There will always be times when this girl never ceases to annoy me. I don't mind all that much though, arguing with Jackie has slowly become one of my favorite pass times. Though I have to be careful, if I go too far Jackie will not hesitate to kick me in the shins. Unfortunately I know this from experience. There have been more then a few times where I have carried Jackie out of the basement and locked the door behind her but not before my shins were put in harms way.**

 **Regarding me with a scowl, Jackie hugs my arm," Steven!...Now what happens?"**

 **Glancing down at Jackie, I place a kiss on her forehead," I still want to take you out Jacks."**

" **Your not going to change your mind about me, are you Steven?", questions Jackie with a look of insecurity shining in her eyes. Why would I do that? After spending the last few weeks trying to convince Jackie I'm worth a chance, changing my mind about the two of us is not a possibility. More than anything I would like to reassure her that as long as she'll have me, I'm not going anywhere. Jackie sure has changed my way of thinking when it comes to relationships. Just a few short months ago I wanted nothing to do with one, and now I'm going out of my way to try and start one with Jackie. What has this girl done to me? Guess I can't complain too much, I kind of enjoy being the guy Jackie runs to with her problems. It makes me feel like I'm needed.**

" **Do you plan on taking Kelso back?", I ask with a raise eyebrow before folding my arms across my chest. I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer to this. There is no way in hell that Jackie is going to take Kelso back, not this time. The poor girl walked in on him practically in bed with some random whore. She was beyond furious to say the least. Kelso has been trying to get Jackie to forgive him ever since but she merely refuses to. So long as Jackie doesn't go running back to Kelso the next time he flips his hair her way, I don't intend on leaving her anytime soon. Why would I? Jackie is beautiful, any guy can see this. Honestly, if she weren't Kelso's girl...I probably would have made move on her sooner.**

" **We both know that is never going to happen.", answers Jackie without any hesitation. This causes me to let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding. I'm glad Jackie won't be taking that idiot back anymore. She can do way better than the likes of Kelso. I'm not saying that I know how to make Jackie happy. This said that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. She is the only girl that I ever cared about enough to want to be with. Every other girl before Jackie...well I never even bothered to learn their names. I didn't see the point considering that I never kept them around long. After I slept with a girl, I never spoke to them again. That's not what I want with Jackie though, she is more than a random girl and needs to know this.**

" **I believe you have your answer then Jackie.", I point out in a gruff tone. Startled when Jackie's lips meet mine, I pull her into my arms. If that's all that I needed to say for her to kiss me senseless the way she just did? Hell, I should have said something sooner. This is great I'm finally happy. Jackie wants to be my girl and I want her to be mine. Nothing else matters right now. In a way I'm glad that Mrs. Forman made me realize that I might have feelings for Jackie. It turns out that she was right. The last thing that I want to do is wreck things with her. I have a good feeling that I won't though since I am nothing like Kelso. All I want is to make her happy as I possibly can. …**

 **Authors Note: This was the last chapter for this story. I have another 70's show story I will be working on called Error in Judgment but I will not be starting it until my Dawson's Creek story Unexpected Run-in is completed and I have at least posted my other Creek story Second Chances. If you're a fan of my 70's Show stories and have watched the Creek, you'll love my upcoming stories. They dive into each characters pov and thoughts much like every story I write.**


End file.
